Harrison Eileen Prince-Banner
by SlashLover1996
Summary: Severus finds out his boyfriend James Potter is cheating on him with Lily Evan's and that she's three almost four months pregnant and guess what he's two weeks pregnant also he leaves to go to India. James Potter Bashing. Different from the Harry Potter Movies.
1. Lord Severus Prince

Harrison Eileen Prince-Banner

Chapter One

Severus Snape watched as James Potter snuck out of the Flat they had bought out of school Severus knew his boyfriend was cheating on him so he followed him. He watched as he walked into Sirius Black's house and he saw Lily Evan's his childhood friend there. James kissed her passionately. He walked into the house and James jumped back and Sirius and Remus walked down the stairs and Remus said ''Severus''

Severus growled ''Your cheating on me with this mudblood really Potter!'' Lily opened her mouth and Severus growled ''Talk to me and I will Curcio you so badly your children's children will feel it don't tempt me.'' James said ''You can't do that Severus she's three months pregnant'' Lily went behind James and Severus said ''I hope she's good in bed Potter!'' he turned on his heels and his cloak blew around him and he looked at Sirius and Remus and growled ''Screw you two letting them come here to mess around.'' He walked out of the house and apparated to Gringotts he was going to take up the Prince Lordship and he was going to leave Britain for good. He rubbed his still flat abdomen and said ''Daddy will make it ok don't worry.''

Severus had found out that he was two weeks pregnant with their child and was going to tell James on their one-year anniversary he hoped James would ask him to marry him but that wasn't going to happen now. Severus ran into Dortha and Charles Potter and Dortha grinned and said ''Severus my dear how are you''

Severus's eyes were red and Charles said ''Severus son what's going on.''

Severus whispered ''James cheated on me with Lily Evan's they have been doing it for at least four months because she's pregnant.''

Dortha gasped and covered her mouth and said ''James would…''

Severus said ''Go see for yourself then I'm leaving I'm not coming back either'' he walked to a goblin and said ''I would like to take up the Prince Lordship please''

Charles said ''I will go with Severus you go to James and see if it's true or not''

Dortha looked at her husband and nodded ''Of course dear'' she looked at Severus and then ran out of the bank well as fast as she could go which was still pretty fast.

Severus walked into the Prince Family goblin and the goblin said ''To see if the Prince family magic will allow to you become Lord Prince you will have to put on the lordship ring if you are eligible then nothing will happen if not well I don't want to tell you what will happen.''

Severus said ''I'm pregnant will the family magic hurt the baby''

The goblin looked as though Christmas had come early and he grinned a toothy grin and said ''No it will not harm the heir.'' Charles gasped behind him and Severus looked over his shoulder and then slipped the ring on and he felt a warmth cascade his magic and his body and he opened his eyes and the goblin said ''Congratulation's Mr. Snape you are now Lord Severus Tobias Prince…'' before he could say Snape.

Severus said ''I want to be known from now on as Severus Prince I don't want Snape as my last name anymore.''

The goblin nodded and ''It shall be done Lord Prince your one of our richest clients because of your grandfather's investments in businesses here and in the muggle world and it hasn't been touched in 30 years it has doubled Dumbledore tried to get in when you were a child but he wasn't able to get a sickle.''

Severus nodded and said ''Thank you for taking care of my vaults Handok.''

The goblin nodded and said ''What else are you in need of today Lord Prince.''

Severus said ''A passport'' the goblin nodded and snapped his finger's and the passport was on the desk and Severus paid 50 galleons for it. Severus nodded and said ''Thank you'' and got up and left the room just as a Germen Shepperd Patronus ran by him and Dortha's voice said ''It's true Charles'' Charles watched Severus leave he had some changes to make to his will. Severus held his head up high leaving the bank.

He got to the flat and waved his wand and his things started to pack on their own and he looked and saw James sitting on the armchair with a cup of firewhiskey in his hand and he had the pregnancy results from St. Mungo's hospital. James whispered ''Your pregnant''

Severus snatched the paper from him and said ''Yes I was going to tell you on our anniversary but then you sunk away to be with your whore I'm two weeks.''

James said ''Ok we can make this work we can move into Potter Manor and when you give birth me and Lily…we are going to get married''

Severus started laughing he said ''You think I'm going to let you near my child let alone raise it with that that thing no thank you.'' He kept packing and he grabbed his suitcase and said ''I'm leaving James''

James stood up and said ''You can't take my child''

Severus said ''I can…''

James said ''I am lord Potter'' Severus rolled his eyes and said ''No you're not but I am Lord Prince and I can take my child heir Potter.''

He smirked at James and walked out of the flat. He shook his head and scoffed ''He thought he could just take my baby and raise it with that…'' he growled and calmed down and went to the nearest airport his first stop India he wanted to travel around the world anyway there had to be better places then England in the world and he was going to see it all.

Bruce Banner was in his apartment in Calcutta India he felt a change in the air that the Hulk noticed to Hulk growled inside his head ''Mine.''

Bruce asked ''What?'' and the Hulk didn't reply he just went back to the back of Bruce's mind.


	2. The Big Guy

Chapter Two

Severus looked around at all the sights that India had to offer and he tried the food spicy food seemed to please his little bun in the oven. He said ''I hope you don't like spicy food when you're here because you won't be getting any from me.'' There was a flip and then a roll and then said ''Oh no you don't'' and Severus ran to a garbage can and vomited up the spicy food. He groaned ''Oh it's worse coming back up.'' He forgot to cast a notice-me-not charm in his panic.

He heard a voice say ''Are you ok?'' he turned and saw a man who was about an inch or two shorter than he was and had graying brown hair he was handsome Severus could give him that.

Severus said ''I'm fine just a little sick I just landed here it could have been the spicy food though''

Bruce was in town near the airport to buy some supplies he needed to treat his patients when Hulk growled ''MINE!'' and it was like his body moved on its own towards the man emptying his stomach in a trashcan. Hulk said ''I help no Bruce you help him'' Bruce said ''Um here'' he handed the man some ginger and said ''just make some tea with this and drink it slowly it should help.''

The man looked at the herb and said ''Ginger hmm it does have some soothing qualities thank you Severus Prince''

Bruce put out his hand and said ''Bruce Banner'' and Severus took his hand and there was zap of electricity between them it appeared to be a dark green and a white Severus made a sound and Bruce said ''Um sorry''

Severus frowned and said ''There's nothing to be sorry for um I should go I have a hotel room to sign into''

Bruce nodded and said ''Drink that when you get there and after you eat''

Severus nodded ''Ok I will.''

He walked away and Hulk growled ''Why you let leave he's our mate.'' Bruce hissed ''I can't just say Hey my name is Bruce Banner and I can turn into a huge green monster oh and the monster who calls himself the Hulk says your our mate will you go out on a date with me'' Hulk said ''We should do that.'' Bruce groaned and watched the black-haired man disappear in the sea of people. He mumbled ''I wish it was that simple.''

Severus felt his magic acting wonky since he touched that man it was like he was being drawn back towards the man he could feel where the man was if he focused on it. He sighed softly and went into his hotel room and looked around the room it had a poster bed and a desk and a nice soft rug on a hardwood floor that had Severus taking off his shoes and stepping on it and he said ''Wow this is nice'' he wiggled his toes on the rug and said ''I have to take this with me maybe make it into a baby blanket.'' He sat down on the window seal and watched the sunset. He heard the teapot go off and he waved his wand and the teapot and teacups floated over to him and he poured him some of the ginger infused tea. He sipped it and sighed softly he wondered what Bruce was doing right then.

There was a boom downstairs and he groaned softly ''What's going on now?''

A bell hop ran into the room and he had a gun and he yelled ''Downstairs now!'' Severus was about to pull his wand when two more rushed into the room with three people tied up with blindfolds. They pointed their weapons at him one was aimed at his stomach and Severus froze and let himself get tied up they didn't find his wand but he couldn't move worried for his unborn child. They tied him up and blindfolded him and they were lead downstairs.

Bruce was heading out of the city when he passed the hotel and he walked by and saw Severus being lead down the stairs blindfolded and tied up and forced down onto the floor with other residents of the hotel. Bruce's heartbeat quickened and his watch went off and Hulk growled ''Hulk Smash!'' and Bruce actually let the change happen and he roared.

Severus heard a large roar outside and the building shook he didn't show his fear he was a Slytherin after all what was this thing. There were screams and he stiffened when he was grabbed in a large hand and he stiffened and he felt the wind in his hair then he heard birds chirping and the thing grunted ''Mate ok now I save mate'' a huge finger slipped under the blindfold and pulled it off and the ropes on his hands were released. Severus looked and saw a huge green big guy.

His dark eyes widened and he asked ''Um can you put me down please'' the green guy did as he asked and Severus said ''Thank you for saving me but the other's…''

The guy said ''Hulk smashed bad puny human's other puny human's safe''

Severus looked up at him and said ''Your Bruce aren't you'' Hulk backed up and Severus said ''I can feel the connection you are Bruce right''

Hulk said ''I take you back now'' picking him up and placing him on his shoulder.

Severus cast a sticking charm wandlessly and said ''Well go on''

Hulk said ''Hold tightly''

Severus said ''I have my ways big guy'' Hulk grunted and jumped and Severus actually laughed and he said ''I know you can go faster''

Hulk said ''Yes can'' and jumped harder and running when he wasn't jumping. Severus was placed in his window in two more jumps.

He said ''Thank you Hulk and Bruce'' and smiled at them and Hulk said ''Anything for mate'' and Hulk started to shrink and Bruce was naked in his window with the huge pants covering his body he said ''Please don't freak out I'll leave as soon..''

Severus walked over and said ''Why would I want my mate to leave it doesn't matter about the big guy I don't mind him''

Bruce turned red and said ''Um well um could I sleep here I get tired after transforming''

Severus nodded and said ''When we wake up I have a secret to tell you also.'' He got on his bed and gave Bruce a robe from the hotel and Bruce slipped it on and then laid down on the bed with Severus and they fell asleep together.


	3. Not Alone Anymore

Harrison Eileen Prince-Banner

Chapter Three

Severus groaned ''Really'' his stomach did a turn and he rushed into the bathroom and threw up he groaned ''Morning sickness.'' He had forgotten to take his potion last night in all the excitement he moaned softly and threw up again.

Bruce woke up to hearing Severus throwing up in the bathroom. He got up and wrapped the robe tighter he needed to leave before the army and shield caught wind of him he didn't want to leave Severus. He walked into the bathroom and said ''Are you ok?''

Severus looked up and said ''I'm fine just hand me my bag in the room please'' Bruce nodded and took the light bag it felt like nothing was in there. He gave it to Severus and Severus stuck his arm inside and pulled out a vial of a light blue colored liquid he took it and sat down on the toilet seat and sighed in relief when the nausea went away little by little.

Bruce said ''You said you had a secret to tell me.''

Severus looked at him and said ''If you want to leave me after I tell you this then it's fine'' he sighed and said ''I'm a wizard''

Bruce said ''There's no…'' the vial floated back into the bag with a twitch of his finger's and Bruce opened and closed his mouth and dropped to the floor with a grunt. Severus sat down next to him and Bruce said ''How?''

Severus said ''I was born with Magic I can't tell you much but there's a secret world behind protection spells I don't think India has a magical community if there were magical government agents would come in and take me to jail for telling a muggle our secret and your memory would be erased''

Bruce said ''Muggle''

Severus said ''None magic people like you''

Bruce said ''But I'm your mate what does that mean exactly I get bits and pieces from Hulk sometimes''

Severus said ''We are meant to be together like soulmates''

Bruce interlocked their fingers and said ''I understand that''

Severus said ''There's something else''

Bruce said ''Ok.''

Severus said ''I came here from England I was in a relationship with a man I thought loved me I thought we were going to get married but I thought wrong he was cheating with a girl I thought was my friend when we were in school she was four months pregnant he had been cheating on me for four months and who knows how long before she became pregnant.''

Bruce said ''I would never do that to you.''

Severus said ''I found out a week before I caught him that I was pregnant I am still pregnant Bruce.''

Bruce opened and closed his mouth in shock Hulk said ''Mate with child not ours''

Severus said ''I can leave…''

Bruce and Hulk said ''No!'' at the same time.

Severus's eyes widened and he said ''But I thought…''

Bruce shook his head and said ''You are my mate I want to be with you if you want the man to be in the baby's life''

Severus growled ''No he's not going to be in it's life''

Bruce said ''I think he deserve to be in its life''

Severus backed away and looked at him in shock and Bruce said ''Don't be angry Severus I'm not saying you should or not but at least think about it if you don't let him see the baby, he can sue you''

Severus nodded at him and whispered ''I get what you are trying to say'' he said ''I will think about it''

Bruce nodded and said ''We have to go Severus''

Severus asked ''Why?''

Bruce answered ''I'm on the run from people who want to use the serum that runs though my veins the serum that turned me into the Hulk they want to turn soldiers into weapon's''

Severus said ''Well what are we waiting on let's go''

Bruce smiled at him and said ''Alright'' Severus grabbed his things and cast a notice-me-not charm over them and they walked down and soldiers were in the lobby and Bruce said ''Whoa.''

Severus said ''Come on Bruce they won't notice us''

Bruce said ''If you're sure'' and walked past a solider looking at a cellphone with his picture on it. Bruce walked by and he didn't even look up Bruce looked at his mate and Severus smirked and they walked out of the hotel and Bruce took Severus's hand and said ''I help people for room and board.''

Severus said ''It should be easier with me around I have money but I think we need to less flashy I believe''

Bruce nodded and ''I don't want you to walk far in your condition''

Severus said ''I'm fine honest Bruce''

Bruce nodded and said ''Tell me if you need a break''

Severus nodded and put on a robe and cast cooling charms and said ''That's better''

Bruce said ''Aren't you going to get hot''

Severus said ''No I'm fine cooling charms are like little air conditioners'' Bruce nodded and they walked out of town with the bags on their backs. Severus collected plants every once and a while when he saw one that interested him and Bruce would ask what it was for. It was a nice walk Bruce felt calmer talking with Severus it felt good not being alone anymore.


	4. England and Death's

Harrison Eileen Prince-Banner

Chapter Four

In England James Potter sat down at Sirius and Remus's house. When Severus left him, he looked at Remus and said ''You talk to Severus right Remus''

Remus said ''Yeah why''

James said ''He's pregnant did he tell you''

Remus opened and closed his mouth and said ''I didn't know James honest''

an owl flew in with a red envelope and it landed next to James, Lily walked in with a cup of tea and she asked ''Who sent you a howler James?''

James answered ''I don't know'' he opened it and his mother's voice filled the room. She screamed ''**How Dare You James Charlaus Potter we didn't Raise you to act like this if you wanted that little whore you could have at least broken up with Severus first we wouldn't had done this if you had we don't care who you get pregnant as long as you love them.**''

His father's voice interrupted hers and he said ''**James Potter you are formally expelled from the Potter Family your child that you will have with Lily will have a small trust and you may keep any savings that you have along with your trust vault and Godric's Hallow will be yours the child Severus is carrying shall be my heir when I and your mother pass but you and Lily and the child she carries are not allowed to have the Potter I am sorry I love you and your mother loves you also I have already spoken to the goblins about it.**''

The letter faced Sirius and Remus and Dortha hissed ''**And you Remus and Sirius how dare you let them cheat in your own home shame on you Sirius I thought of you as a son I raised you from the time you were 16 through now and I thought you were a good person if I didn't I wouldn't have let you into my home and loved you we are family through Black blood but I am ashamed to have the same blood as you right now I still love you both but shame on you**'' the letter ripped itself into tiny piece's. Remus and Sirius had tears going down their faces in shock.

Sirius whispered ''Get out please I just need sometime with Remus please'' James's eyes were red he didn't care that he had been kicked out of the family but he cared that his parents were disappointed in him he had enough to live comfortably with Lily and the baby they may not have luxury items but they will be fine. Lily was staring at the letter in anger she was supposed to be Mrs. Potter she was supposed to live a life of luxury being pampered maybe a house elf or two just to have them. She only got pregnant by James to be Mrs. Potter to have that name and now that wasn't going to happen her child wasn't going to be heir how was that even possible Damn Severus. She followed James to the Floo and they made their way to Godric's Hollow she stepped inside and it was covered in dust she coughed and she waved her wand and it was clean once again. It wasn't bad it was bigger than her childhood home she would give it that.

James said ''We will be fine Lil's I'm an Auror they make a decent amount of money and Dumbledore did offer you that teaching job we have enough gold in my savings and trust vault.''

Lily looked at him and said ''We will get by what about Severus's baby James we should take care of it''

James said ''Severus would never let us have that baby and besides he's lord Prince I'm not even Heir Potter anymore he would win any custody case we brought before the ministry that and.''

Lily hissed ''My blood status''

James said ''That doesn't matter to me Lily''

Lily said ''You should still try James he can't keep your child away from you I'm sure Dumbledore can help us too.''

James bit his lip and said ''Yeah we should at least try to get visitation with the baby.'' Lily didn't care but if they had custody they would be able to get more money if they were taking care of the Potter Heir when James's parents kicked the bucket.

A week later

James woke up to Sirius rushing in their bedroom Sirius said ''Dortha and Charles they were killed by Death eater's in Diagon Alley'' James opened and closed his mouth in shock it had been a rough week Lily had been trying to contact the Potter's to make them see reason Dumbledore had even tried to contact them but their letter's came back unopened. James wanted to rekindle with his parents but now that wasn't going to happen.

He felt tears going down his eyes. Sirius whispered ''Prongs''

James shook his head and said ''I'm ok I'm ok'' he wiped his tears and said ''Ok I have to plan the funeral it's the least I can do for them'' he looked at Sirius and said ''Did someone try to send word to Severus he loved them.''

Sirius said ''Remus wrote him''

James nodded and said ''Good'' he nodded.

Sirius asked ''Do you need help''

James answered ''Please'' and Sirius nodded they started planning the funeral for Dortha and Charles Potter.

In India

Severus was laying down with Bruce when there was a pecking at the window seal. Severus groaned ''Really.''

Bruce said ''Um there's an owl at the window'' Severus got up and out of his mate's arms and walked to the window and saw Remus's black and brown owl Hermes.

He said ''What does Remus want now'' he took the letter and Hermes flew off and Severus whistled and Hermes came back and landed on his shoulder and Severus said ''I'll get you something to eat you silly bird just because I'm mad at Remus and Sirius I'm not going to take it out on you'' the Owl looked at him and rubbed it's head against his and Severus smirked and rubbed it's head with a finger and found to pita bread and gave it to the hungry animal. The bird scarfed it down and rubbed his head against Severus's and took off out of the window.

Bruce had his eyes closed when there was a sharp gasp in shock he looked and saw Severus had dropped to his knees and clutching the letter in shock. He said ''It's been two weeks since I left, I just saw them they were alive and well.''

He clutched his chest and Bruce said ''Sev'' Severus looked at him and Bruce asked ''What happened?''

Severus answered ''Dortha and Charles are dead they were killed last night I loved them they accepted me after my father killed himself and my mother if it weren't for them, I would have joined the death eater's. I have to go to the funeral''

Bruce said ''I'll go with you''

Severus said ''Your needed here I will be fine I will find you when it's over I promise''

Bruce nodded and said ''Be careful you hear me''

Severus smirked and said ''Of course'' and kissed him on the lips and Bruce kissed him back Severus said ''I'll go in the morning'' and snuggled his head into Bruce's neck.

Bruce chuckled and put his head on top of Severus's and hummed ''That's fine to.'' 


	5. Will Reading

Chapter Five- Will Reading

AN

Ok first of all thank you to the people who have positive comments about the story that I have written for FUN I know that Mpreg is impossible guess what I DON'T CARE what you have to say about it it's Fiction for a reason anyway I won't stop updating because of people who have nothing better to do then to tell me to stop updating well I say this again I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT THEN I like to write I will update whenever I feel like it screw you there are plenty of people who like my story so I'm not going to stop just because you don't like it. I love writing and reading Mpreg so if I want to write Mpreg I will write Mpreg. Thank you again for the positive comments I love you all who enjoy my story so here's the new UPDATE! (kisses) (oh and I just deleted the comments telling me to stop updating so there if you have it to say I will ignore them or report them or delete them but I won't stop writing my Mpreg story.)

…...

Severus got out of the taxi he had hailed from British United Airlines he looked at small graveyard that had a line of people waiting to be allowed inside. Severus started to go towards the end of the line when Remus said ''Severus'' Severus turned and said ''Lupin'' Remus whispered ''I deserve that but you have an invite so come on inside.'' Severus nodded stiffly and walked into the graveyard. He saw Dumbledore beside Lily and James Sirius was sitting behind them.

James looked at him and stood and Severus sneered at him he sat on the other side of the isle. James sat back down Severus was in black robes like usual. He looked at Remus and Remus looked at him and then looked up at the podium where the minster was. Severus listened to the minster as he spoke about Dortha and Charles. Severus felt tears come down his face as he started to remember the day he found out about his mother's death and his father's suicide.

Flashback

Severus had arrived on platform 9¾ he looked out at the other's parents he waited to see his mother's bruised but smiling face as she caught his eyes. He couldn't find her she always met him at the platform Lily ran over to her parents and kissed them on the cheek ignoring him he shook his head. He felt a hand grip his and he looked and saw James he smiled softly at his new boyfriend of just 3 weeks. James said ''Where's your mum I'm supposed meet her today''

Severus whispered ''I don't know maybe she's outside'' they walked into the muggle side of the train station. James saw his parents talking to Police officer's who were standing beside them the officer looked at Severus and nudged his partner and they walked over.

James said ''Mum what's going on?''

Dortha walked over to them and she said ''Oh Severus I'm so sorry''

Severus opened his mouth to ask why when the officer said ''Severus Tobias Snape''

Severus nodded and asked ''What's happening?''

The officer said ''I'm sorry son but your parents they are dead it looks like a murder suicide it looks like your father killed your mother and then himself.'' Severus had stopped listening at Murder/Suicide Severus's Slytherin mask fell and he felt tears going down his cheeks and he immediately wiped them and the mask was back in place.

He asked ''Where am I going to stay?''

The officer said ''It's ok to cry…''

Severus asked again ''Where am I going to stay?''

Charles walked over and said ''You will stay with us until everything else is taken care of until the house is livable again is that ok son.''

Severus looked at James and James nodded and Severus said ''Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter''

Dortha walked over and said ''Come on love we have plenty of room for you'' she held onto his arm and Severus looked at her arm interlocked with his and he knew he was going to be ok he started to cry and she hugged him and placed his head on her shoulder she whispered ''Just let it out dear I'm here'' she rubbed his back and she watched the officer's leave them and Dortha said ''Come on Severus let's head to Potter Manor take my arm tightly now'' and they were gone with a silent pop James and Charles followed behind them.

Flashback Ends

Severus opened his eyes and saw Remus in front of him he said ''Breathe Severus breathe in and out''

Severus hissed ''Leave me alone'' he looked around and saw everyone was gone except for Dumbledore James Lily and Sirius. Severus pulled out a calming draught and dropped one drop on his tongue he couldn't let his guard down around them he would take more when he was in his hotel room so he could get some sleep tonight. He couldn't afford to have a panic attack that's the only reason he took a drop of the draught.

Dumbledore said ''Ah Severus my boy I hear your excepting''

Severus said ''I am Headmaster'' before Dumbledore could speak again.

A goblin appeared and said ''The will reading of Dortha and Charles Potter will start in thirty minutes the only ones allowed in the room are the following wizards James Potter Sirius Black-Lupin Remus Black-Lupin and Lord Severus.'' The goblin looked at them and said ''Meet me in Gringotts in thirty minutes.''

Severus's stomach growled and he said ''I'm sorry Headmaster but it seems my peanut is hungry'' he walked past the group of people and hailed a taxi and asked to be taken to the nearest Indian restaurant he was craving something spicy.

Thirty minute's later

James Potter looked up when Severus walked in and James walked over and Severus said ''What.''

James said ''I'm sorry I don't want to take the baby ok I just want to see it please Severus I know you're a Lord I'm not but don't take this child from me I deserve to be in its life I won't give up Severus you know me.''

Severus hissed ''I do know you I will allow you to visit the baby but it's going to be on my terms my rules no Dumbledore no Lily Evan's if she's anywhere near my child I will take him or her so far away not even the great almighty Dumbledore will be able to find it.''

James said ''Ok, Ok deal'' Severus and James shook hands and Severus nodded. The goblin walked in and Sirius and Remus followed it inside.

The goblin said ''Dortha and Charles had Portraits made before there deaths'' he snapped his finger's and two frames appeared and Dortha looked at Severus and smiled and said ''Oh Severus look at you you're practically glowing.''

Severus's cheeks turned red and grunted ''Dortha''

The woman smiled at him and asked ''Have you told him yet?'' she looked at James

James said ''I haven't mum''

Charles said ''Your child is the Potter Heir''

Severus had to sit down he said ''What''

Dortha said ''Surprise''

Severus took a deep breath and said ''You made my baby Heir Potter but Lily's baby is going to be born first it's going to be older.''

Dortha looked at her husband and Charles said ''We disowned James''

James took a deep breath and Severus's eyes watered and he asked ''Why would you do that?''

Charles answered ''We love you Severus we love our son also but what he did was wrong once your baby is born you can decide if James is worthy of becoming a Potter again it's your choice''

Dortha said ''He has savings a trust fund and a home he will be fine.''

Severus said ''I have to go I need to get some rest.''

Charles said ''Come visit us in the vault sometime ok'' Severus nodded and he left Gringotts he needed to get some air.


	6. The Oath

Chapter Six

Bruce looked at Severus when he walked into the place, they had been staying in. Bruce said ''Severus'' Severus sat down he wished he had some fire whiskey right now.

He said ''They made my baby heir to the Potter family''

Bruce said ''Um is that a bad thing''

Severus said ''I don't know but they disowned their son because of our spat Bruce''

Bruce said ''You still care for James''

Severus said ''No I don't but James is their only son''

Bruce said ''Well apparently they thought of you as a son to.''

Severus sighed softly and said ''I'm going to let James see the baby but I going to make him swear on his magic that he won't try to take the baby then I'm going to reinstate him into the Potter Family my son will still be heir and one day Lord or Lady Potter.'' Bruce smiled at him and Severus said ''Oh hush you I'm just doing the right thing.'' He laid against Bruce's chest and sighed softly and said ''It's been a tiring week.''

Bruce said ''Just rest love.'' Severus nodded and fell asleep against Bruce's chest Bruce rubbed his side and kissed the side of Severus's head.

Three weeks later

Lily walked to the door she was four months pregnant she was showing she opened the front door of Godric's Hallow and saw the person who ruined her chances of a happy life in her mind Severus. Severus said ''I'm here to see James''

Lily said ''He's in his office with Sirius and Remus he's busy'' Severus rolled his eyes and walked past her and walked into the house and into James's office.

Sirius and Remus looked and saw Severus James said ''Sev.''

Severus crossed his arms and said ''I'm here to finish our agreement regarding our child''

James said ''I agreed…''

Severus said ''I want an Oath I want you to swear on your magic'' James opened and closed his mouth and Severus said ''I will reinstate you into the Potter family if you agree my child will still be heir but you will be a Potter again.''

Lily walked in and said ''He shouldn't have to swear on his magic''

Severus shrugged and said ''That's fine with me you just won't see our son and you won't be reinstated into the family'' he turned on his heels.

James said ''I will do it Severus'' Severus stopped and looked at him.

Lily said ''James!''

Sirius said ''Shut up Lily!'' Lily frowned at him and spun on her heels and went to the floo to call Dumbledore.

Severus walked over and said ''Sirius you do the bond'' Sirius nodded and stood to the side Severus said ''Do you swear on your magic that you will not try to take our child from me when it's born or try to take the child''

James said ''I swear on my magic''

Severus said ''I swear on my magic that I will allow you to see the child if my demands are met I swear I will reinstate you into the Potter family you will no longer be disowned you will keep Godric's Hallow and your trust vault and inheritance as your home the other Potter resident's and vaults will be closed until my child can take over.''

James said ''I agree'' the golden light went up their arms and to their cores and James felt Severus's magic enter his own. James said ''Thank you''

Severus said ''Don't thank me thank my mate he told me that I should let you see the baby I wasn't going to let you but he told me that would be the wrong thing to do.''

James froze ''Mate''

Severus said ''Yes I met him a week after I left Britain he knows about the baby''

James said ''He's staying with you''

Severus said ''Yes he's my soulmate'' James frowned.

Severus said ''Don't you cheated on me remember now that I'm happy don't you dare''

James hissed ''Severus my child isn't going to call another man Father!''

Severus growled ''Our child can call Bruce anything he or she wants to call Bruce''

James gripped Severus's wrist and said ''Severus!''

Severus pulled his hand away and looked at the bruise on his wrist and said ''I'm going to leave now James Potter'' and walked out of the house holding his hurt wrist.

James shook his head and said ''I shouldn't have agreed''

Remus said ''Well you did you will lose your magic if you try to break the bond James''

James was shaking with rage and Remus walked over to Sirius and threw up a shield before James shouted ''Reducto!'' and the desk shattered into pieces.

James said ''No no I can't let that man be anywhere near my son or daughter!'' he screamed ''Reducto'' again over and over until his whole office was in pieces.

Remus and Sirius watched as James went absolutely mad Sirius had never seen his brother so enraged before. Sirius walked over and said ''James calm down you will still be the baby's father James what is wrong with you the baby will just have three parents''

James shook his head and said ''No I don't want my son or daughter calling another man father Sirius I can't allow that''

Sirius looked at Remus and Remus said ''We are going to leave take a calming draught James'' James sat down and poured himself a drink. He looked into the fire thinking about how he could get around the Oath. He growled he should have listened to Lily.

Severus walked into the hotel room where Bruce was and Bruce said ''Did he accept?''

Severus said ''Yes'' he rubbed his wrist and Bruce looked at the bruise and his heartbeat started to race Severus heard his watch going off and Severus rushed over to his bag and then ran over to Bruce and said ''Here take this you can't Hulk out not here!''

Bruce growled ''No he hurt you!''

Severus said ''It's nothing I'll put some salve over it, it will be fine take the draught Bruce!'' Bruce took the draught and swallowed the horrible concoction and he looked at the watch and his heartbeat slowed and Severus said ''It worked.''

Bruce mumbled ''Whoa I feel awesome'' Severus grinned at him and Bruce said ''Your wrist now''

Severus said ''Of course'' and went to his bag pulling out a little container of salve and rubbed it on the bruise. It started to lighten and Bruce sighed softly and said ''I want to kill him we should go back to India.''

Severus said ''We should go to China I also would like to see Japan they have so many plants that I would like put in my potion's or I can try to make new potion's with them I can't wait.''

Bruce smiled at him and said ''Well let's go then'' Severus grinned at him and they left England again.


	7. Prophecy

Chapter Seven- Home

Severus looked at the run-down home with plants growing out of the sides they were in Mexico they had decided to settle down here it was perfect if you asked him. Bruce was helping out some of the local's who had health issues. He waved his wand and the plants around the home started to disappear and the house started to repair itself.

He walked into the house after it had been repaired and he saw two small bedrooms and a bathroom. He nodded and configured a brand-new tub and shower head and he looked at the repaired sink and mirror. He was starting to get chubbier in the face and he looked at his stomach he was really starting to show. His feet were starting to ach he said ''Ok little one'' he went back into the living room. He sat down and closed his eyes he was hungry and summoned his bag to him and pulled out an apple.

That night

Bruce walked into their home and looked around and saw that the house was brand-new looking he mumbled ''Whoa'' he looked and Severus was sleeping with a blanket over him.

Bruce smiled softly at his mate and picked him up and Severus opened an eye and mumbled ''You don't have to pick me up''

Bruce said ''Your tired go to sleep love''

Severus snuggled against him and mumbled ''Just this one time'' and he kissed Bruce's jaw and fell back to sleep. Bruce walked into the bedroom and saw a wool blanket on the bed that was on the floor. He laid Severus on the bed and put him on top of the wool blanket and then got ready himself for bed. He laid down with his mate and sighed softly and Severus turned over and laid on Bruce's chest. Bruce rubbed his back and Severus sighed softly in his sleep.

Bruce looked at Severus's five-month stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kicking softly and Severus groaned ''Really'' and got up and rushed to the bathroom and Bruce chuckled and waited for his mate to come back to bed. Severus asked ''What are you smiling at?''

Bruce chuckled ''Nothing love'' Bruce patted the bed and Severus got back on the bed and Severus went back to his chest and went back to sleep and Bruce smirked and put his head on top of Severus's they fell asleep like that.

In England

James Potter looked at his wife she was six months pregnant they had gotten married a month ago he was happy he had his beautiful wife they were having a son. All that was missing was Severus and their child. He had used his Auror position to try to find Severus but he lost his trail after he left London and the Goblin's refused to tell him where Severus was. Severus had reinstated him and Lily into the Potter family but they had an allowance Lily hated that they had to budget on what they could spend Dumbledore had offered her a teacher's assistant job under Flitwick she would help him with the classes and work that needed to be done. She had to wait until she had the baby but Dumbledore agreed saying she could start next school year.

James tossed and turned Sirius and Remus hardly spoke to him anymore he was on his own Peter was still around so that was one person he could count on. James heard a pop and asked ''What is it Daisy?'' Daisy the house elf said ''Headmaster's head be's in the Floo sir he's be calling order meeting…'' He sighed and said ''Ok Daisy leave us.'' He looked at Lily and said ''Lily wake up love we have an order meeting to go to.''

Lily mumbled and woke up and said ''Ok I'm awake'' she sat up and she sighed and rubbed her back and said ''I can't wait to have this baby my back is killing me and my feet are you sure I can't take Pain reliever potion.''

James said ''I'll ask Madam Pomfrey at the meeting.'' Lily nodded and he took her hand and waved his wand and they were dressed in their Order meeting robes. They went to the Floo and stepped inside and they were inside of the meeting room in Hogwarts. Dumbledore said ''Lily James come in come in'' and he led them to the chairs they saw Alice and Frank Longbottom already there sitting having tea Alice was an unspeakable while Frank was an Auror with Sirius and James.

Alice said ''Lily James'' and smiled at them.

James said ''Hello Frank Alice'' and smiled at the pregnant woman and Lily sat down and smiled softly at them.

Dumbledore said ''I'm sorry for waking you four up at this time of night but I have some news that I need to tell you it's important.'' He sat down and poured some tea in his cup and sighed and said ''There's a prophecy that involves your families it'' he sipped his tea and said "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Lily said ''So one of our children will be this Prophecy child''

Dumbledore nodded and said ''I wish Severus was here his child could be one of the children also he has denied Voldemort also''

Lily said ''I don't think so his baby is going to be born at the beginning towards the middle of August''

Dumbledore said ''A Prince Heir combined with a Potter Heir would be magically Powerful Lily we need to find him so he can be protected I'm asking you all to go into hiding I'll put a charm over your home James and Lily since you two don't have another home to move to''

Alice said ''I can do our charm or have someone from the office do wards for us'' she stood up and

Dumbledore said ''I can do the wards…''

Alice shook her head and said ''I can do them Albus thank you though'' she smiled at her husband and said ''Come on Frank our little Neville his hungry''

Frank said ''Of course'' they left using the Floo.

Dumbledore said ''I will have the order look for Severus in the morning we will find him'' James nodded and they left. Dumbledore growled ''Where are you Snape?'' all of his plans went down the drain when James and Severus started dating and now Severus wasn't a death eater and he was out of the country.

In Mexico

Severus sneezed Bruce said ''Love''

Severus said ''I believe someone's talking about me'' he went back to signing paperwork to apply for full citizenship for the American Ministry of magic so they would have a backup plan if they needed it.

AN

There I think that's better they won't be meeting the Avenger's until Harrison is born.


	8. A Birth and Shopping

Chapter Eight- A Birth and Shopping

Severus growled ''Really Bruce''

Bruce grinned at him and said ''I think you look amazing as a wom…''

Severus hissed ''Don't you dare say it!'' Bruce grinned his mate had used a glamour over himself to make himself look like a woman so they could go look for baby items for the baby without getting strange looks. Severus moved his long black hair out of his face and growled ''I hate this so much!'' there little one hated the glamour's Severus put over his stomach the glamour's would fail at random times so Bruce had came up with a way to show off the baby bump without Severus looking like a pregnant male. Severus was a stunning woman he had medium sized chest and pale skin with long hair that went to his upper back.

Bruce said ''Come on Serena'' Severus looked at him with loathing Hulk murmured ''Mate hot when angry'' Bruce mumbled ''Shut up Hulk.'' There was a rumble in the back of his mind that sounded like laughter. Bruce held out his arm and Severus stalked out of the house and Bruce smirked and they went to the truck that Bruce had bought.

Severus got up into the truck with a bit of difficulty with his six month sized stomach he sighed and said ''You sure are getting big in there'' there was a kick and Severus's eyes widened. He grabbed Bruce's hand and put it against stomach and said ''Talk to the baby.''

Bruce said ''Hello in there'' and there was another kick and Bruce mumbled ''That's a strong kick'' he looked at Severus.

Severus smiled a large smile and said ''I know it's a boy Bruce he's never kicked me before my magic has gone haywire before and he's rolled over before but never kicked'' he put his hands over Bruce's and mumbled ''I love you so much Harrison.''

Bruce smiled at his mate's happiness he said ''Shall we go buy some things I have been saving up…''

Severus said ''You don't have to Bruce…''

Bruce said ''We can both purchase things for the baby how about that''

Severus hummed ''Deal'' and he looked in the mirror and said ''I hope your happy about this Harrison I'm wearing a dress and makeup for you kid'' there was a kick and a roll and Severus chuckled. Bruce smiled and then started the truck Mexico City was an hour and a half away from where they settled in the middle of the woods.

In England

Lily yelped when there was a pain in her abdomen she started to breath in and out she was 9 months about to pop she had been having labor pains for a few days. James looked up at her from his book on quidditch he said ''Lily.''

Lily whimpered in pain and said ''it's time now!''

Daisy popped up with the overnight bag and James took the bag and said ''Ok let's get you to Saint Mungo's''

Lily said ''No I want to go to Hogwart's Dumbledore said ''It's safer''

James said ''Madam Pomfrey isn't a…''

Lily screamed ''Now James!''

James nodded and took her to the Floo and yelled out ''Hogwarts Infirmary''

Mexico City

Severus walked into the baby store and went to the cribs and saw a crib it was able to become a toddler bed he looked at the black wood of the crib and whispered ''I like this.'' A woman walked over and she said ''Hola, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte''

Severus said ''I'm sorry I don't understand Spanish yet I'm still learning'' that was true he was learning with a spell but he forgot to cast it over himself when they left the house.

The caramel skinned woman smiled at him and said in English ''That's fine would you like this crib I saw you staring at it.''

Severus smiled and said ''Yes I would like it do you have dark green and sliver linings.''

She hummed ''I think we can find some for you oh your really out there aren't you'' she smiled at his stomach.

Severus nodded said ''Yep six months he likes to eat so.''

She smiled and went over to the cover's for the cribs and hummed ''Oh there's green covering and this is a blanket in sliver would this do''

Severus reached out and took the blanket it was so soft he said ''This will do thank you'' and she placed the things in the crib. Bruce walked over with a basket full of stuffed toys and outfits and safety supplies. Severus smirked and asked ''Did you find everything Bruce?''

Bruce made a thinking face and said ''I believe so.'' Severus walked over to the rugs he wanted a rug for in front of the baby's crib maybe a rocking chair. He picked out a dark green rug that was soft like the blanket and then found a white chair.

He said ''I want this also''

The woman giggled and nodded and she asked ''Anything else?''

Severus hummed ''No I think I'm done for today'' the rest of his wish list they would have to go to a magical district to find the items. The woman nodded going to the back to find the right crib in the box and the white rocking chair. Severus picked up the coverings for the crib placing them on top of Bruce's items. Severus said ''I'll buy half you do half''

Bruce nodded and said ''That's fair.''

In England

Lily laid back in the bed tired and sore she looked at her red-haired son and smiled he was a spiting image of James except with her red hair his eyes were blue right now but she hoped his eyes would turn green. She rubbed his little knuckles and said ''You will be a great wizard I know it James Albus Potter'' James Jr opened an eye and he babbled softly and Lily grinned and fell asleep content with her son. James walked in and smiled at his son sleeping soundly he rubbed his chubby cheeks and James Jr smiled in his sleep. James Jr was born an hour after Neville Longbottom at 12:57 am July 31's Neville's birthday was 11:57 July 30th.


	9. Harrison Prince-Banner

Chapter Nine- Harrison Prince-Banner

Severus growled when there was a knock on the door he hissed and stood up and opened it and his mouth opened in shock at who he saw standing outside the door he growled ''Black Lupin what a shocking surprise.''

He slammed the door shut in their faces Remus said ''Come on Severus how many times do we have to say we are sorry please we used to be best friends Sev.''

Severus growled ''Was! Past tense.'' He went to make some tea when he felt his pants become wet, he growled ''On really Harrison! Now'' he took some deep breath's and he went to the door and found Remus about to knock again. Severus said ''I need for one of you to find my mate for me his name is Bruce Banner tell him I'm going into Labor right now'' he waddled into the house and breathed softly he went to his potion's cabinet and breathed in and out taking out some pain reliever and some salve that numbed nerves he had created it when he had became 7 months. He rubbed it into his stomach and he looked at Remus who was still standing outside and growled ''Get in here and make me some pillow's damn it!'' and Remus rushed in and started transfiguring pillows out of things he found in the house and summoning pillows.

Severus took some steady breaths and said ''Thanks Lupin''

Remus said ''Your welcome Severus'' there was a pop outside and Bruce walked into the house and rushed over to Severus.

Severus said ''My water broke you need to perform the C-Section right now''

Bruce looked at them and said ''Get out''

Sirius said ''We can help''

Bruce yelled ''Now!'' his skin turned green.

Severus said ''Get out now before you make him angry you won't like him angry'' Severus said ''Calm down Bruce don't get angry not now I need you Hulk I need Bruce.''

Bruce looked at him and the green faded and he growled ''Hulk understand'' Bruce came back and he then grabbed his medical bag and said ''Did you already apply the salve''

Severus nodded and hummed ''I can't feel a thing'' he grinned stupidly.

Bruce looked and Sirius and Remus were leaving the house and Bruce nodded and said ''Good just close your eyes and just relax you might feel pressure but no pain ok'' Severus nodded. Bruce sighed and began to work once he knew for sure Severus was numb.

Two hours later

Sirius and Remus were outside pacing when they heard a baby's cry. Severus looked at his little boy and grinned when he saw dark blue eyes Severus whispered ''Harrison'' those blue eyes looked at him and Severus rubbed his chubby cheek. Harrison grinned at him and Severus cooed ''Hello my little one.'' Bruce cleaned looked when Sirius and Remus walked in Sirius waved his wand and spelled the pain reliever into his stomach and healed his stomach.

Bruce walked over and said ''He's beautiful''

Severus smiled up at him and asked ''Yes, he is do you want to hold him?''

Bruce whispered ''Yes'' Severus handed him the man and Harrison looked up at Bruce and cooed and smiled. Bruce heard ''Tiny human nice'' and there was a rumbling purr after. Harrison grabbed onto his finger and cooed.

Severus said ''He needs a bottle''

Remus said ''I'll fix it''

Severus frowned at him and said ''You helped me that's the only way you are still staying here.''

Sirius looked over Bruce's shoulder and said ''Your baby is cute Snape.''

Severus hummed ''He is cute isn't he.'' He reached for his son and Bruce gave the newborn back to his father. Remus walked back over to them and gave the bottle to Severus, Severus put the nipple to the little one's mouth and Harrison opened his mouth and started sucking on the bottle.

30 minutes later Severus and the baby were sleeping. Sirius and Remus looked at Bruce and Bruce looked at them and Sirius said ''So I'm Sirius Black this is my mate Remus Lupin.''

Bruce said ''I know'' and frowned at them.

Sirius said ''We will leave ok if it's a bother''

Bruce grunted ''Thank you'' Remus and Sirius nodded and with a pop they were gone. Bruce walked over to his family and grinned at his sleeping family. He kissed Severus's head and then Harrison's and Harrison cooed softly.

AN

I know short chapter but I wanted to get something on here.


	10. America

Chapter Ten- America

Harrison blinked looking at the flying paper's in the American Ministry he giggled when he saw a butterfly shaped one. Harrison was a month old and he hadn't really seen anything magical besides his daddy's potions. Severus had him in a buggy stroller Severus looked down at him and smiled softly at his young son. Harrison babbled at him and Severus put a mint green soother in his mouth and Harrison started to suck on the soother and cooed going back to looking at the paper's above his stroller.

Severus looked around the office he walked into he walked over to the woman sitting at the desk she was signing some paper's she looked up and said ''Yes sir how may I help you.''

Severus said ''Lord Severus Tobias Prince I'm here to start the paperwork for my citizenship for me and my son and I would like to file for a bonding with my Soulmate who is a muggle.''

The woman nodded and said ''For the bonding just go to Gringotts bank in New York city I will give you a portkey so you can get to the magical alley where it's located.''

Severus nodded and said ''I would appreciate that thank you''

Severus was handed a stack of paper's and she said ''We can run a spell on the baby to create a birth certificate for his citizenship records.''

Severus said ''He was born in Mexico will that be a problem''

The woman hummed ''It shouldn't be if you plan on staying here then he can still become a American citizen''

Severus said ''Yes I plan on staying here but my mate is a different story his name is Bruce Banner the American army are looking for him.''

The woman said ''We will talk about it after my name is Sherell Tomb's if you need anything just let me know ok.'' Severus nodded and sat down in a chair and started the process off filling out all the papers. He looked at his son and he was sleeping still sucking on the soother. He would have to feed him in two hours he had fed him right before coming into the building.

Two hours later

Harrison grumbled he was hungry he did the first thing that he could think of to get his daddy's attention he cried the thingy in his mouth fell out and that made him even more upset. He heard ''Hey now I know your hungry hold on my little snake.'' Harrison opened his eyes and Severus was looking down at him with a smile and Harrison had to stop crying then.

Severus handed the paper's to Sherell and picked his son up and grabbed the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of water and heated it up and then mumbled a spell that turned the water into milk that he had read in some wizardry baby magazine. Severus put the nipple to his mouth and Harrison started to suck on the nipple and cooed happily. The plump size woman walked over and she whispered ''Oh you are just a beautiful baby'' Harrison blinked at the new person and looked at his daddy and Severus smiled softly at him and Harrison went back to sucking on his bottle. The woman's wand slipped out and she said a spell that Severus didn't know he would have to head to a library here in America. A piece of paper appeared over the baby and she took the paper and she read ''Everything seems to be in order…'' but she went quiet she looked at the other father's name and she said ''Mr. Prince did you know that James Potter and Britain are looking for you.''

Severus said ''I know but I left while I was pregnant with Harrison''

The woman nodded and said ''The British ministry have put an alert up I saw it this morning when I came into work.'' She continued and said ''They will know about Harrison's Citizenship because of the alert''

Severus asked ''Can't you hide it for a little bit?''

Sherell sighed and said ''I can't I'm sorry but they can't clam him if he wasn't born in England it might be annoying but they can't legally take the child if they do then the American Magical Ministry will get involved.''

Severus said ''Thank you''

Sherell smiled and said ''Now about your mate until further notice he will need to use glamour's and he can use your last name after he is bonded to you he will have to sign a waver it will have to be signed in blood so he won't be able to tell muggles about us unless it's permitted by the Ministry.'' Severus nodded and took the form and Sherell said ''It will magically be sent back to us and the goblins will have a copy.'' Severus patted Harrison's back and there was a soft burp from the baby and Harrison cooed softly. Severus thanked the woman and left the ministry he needed to get to the hotel back to his mate to tell him what he learned.

An hour later

Bruce looked up from the computer in their hotel room and he smiled when he saw Severus and Harrison. Bruce walked over and said ''Hey little one'' Hulk grunted ''Tiny sized human is back'' Bruce picked him up slowly and Harrison babbled up at him spiting out his soother and grinned up at him. Bruce chuckled ''I missed you too'' and kissed his forehead and Harrison grabbed his shirt and snuggled into his shirt.

Bruce looked at his mate and Severus said ''I did our paperwork we will have to do a Bonding Ceremony at Gringotts and you will have to sign a contract it's a blood contract Bruce you won't be able to tell anyone about magic without approval from the ministry magic will stop you Bruce.''

Bruce said ''I'll do anything to be with you and Harrison Severus you two are my family.'' Severus's cheeks darkened and Bruce took the paper and said ''Do it'' and Severus cut his finger and Bruce looked at the blood and sighed softly and let the blood drop on the paper and the blood spelled out his name and the paper popped away.

Severus healed the cut and then there was another pop and a case appeared and Severus took it and saw a bracelet in the box and said ''This is the portkey to the magical alley we can go at the end of this week.'' Bruce nodded and looked down at Harrison and Harrison was asleep again. He smiled at the baby and Harrison smiled in his sleep and cooed softly.

In England

James Potter looked at the letter informing him that his son was in America. He looked at the birth certificate and looked at the footprint and handprint on the bottom of the copy and he said ''My son.''

AN

Sorry about the late chapter I was sick this last few weeks so that's why I haven't updated until today. I had the flu so right now I'm still a bit sick but I'm feeling better than I was.


	11. Bonding

Chapter Eleven- Bonding

Severus said ''Grab onto me Bruce'' Bruce took his arm and Severus placed a hand on Harrison's back and he rubbed softly Harrison was sucking on his soother content. Severus knew he wouldn't be content soon enough. The portkey took them away with a pop from the hotel room. As soon as they landed Harrison spit out his pacifier and cried and threw up milk. Severus said ''Oh Harrison it's ok my little snake'' he picked him up and waved his wand and cleaned both of them and rocked the baby.

Harrison whimpered and looked at Bruce and Bruce rubbed the back of his head and Harrison whimpered and snuggled into his hand. Hulk rumbled ''It's ok tiny human.'' Harrison babbled softly he didn't like that at all he made his displeasure known to his Daddy by frowning up his face. Severus smirked down at him Bruce said ''He has your glare Severus.''

Severus huffed and said ''I do not glare''

Bruce said ''Sure you don't'' Severus glared at him and Bruce said ''Shall we go now'' Severus fixed Harrison against his chest and nodded. They looked at the different shops in the alley they had landed in Severus was blown away sure he knew that Britain was back in the times but America had a more muggle style magical alley it was amazing.

He whispered ''Amazing'' he went to the potion shop window and looked inside and he said ''We are stopping here and the book store when we leave'' Bruce nodded he would like to explore this place himself. He looked at the huge white building Severus and Bruce walked in and Severus kept going and Bruce stopped to read the sign in the entrance. Two goblin's with swords stood beside the sign.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Bruce walked away and went to find his family in the bank Severus stopped and looked at Bruce and Bruce hurried to catch up with him and Severus whispered ''Stick with me'' Bruce nodded Severus walked up to a goblin and said ''Lord Severus Prince I'm here for a bonding I sent a letter a few days ago''

The goblin looked at Severus and grunted ''Yes Lord Prince follow me and don't touch anything'' he looked at Bruce and Bruce grabbed Severus's hand.

Severus sighed and then took Harrison off of the carrier and placed him into Bruce's arms and said ''Happy he can't steal anything and hold our son.'' The goblin nodded stiffly the goblin led them down a hallway and into a chamber type room with a pool and a desk and different potion's on shelves with two chair's in front of the desk.

The goblin said ''Sit down'' Severus sat down and Bruce followed Harrison was looking around the room with interest his green eyes wide with amazement. The goblin stared at the child and said ''He can see the raw magic in the chamber.''

Severus asked ''Is it rare?''

The goblin stared at him blankly and said ''The last person who could see magic was Merlin himself perhaps Morgana.'' Severus's eyes widened and he looked at his son and Harrison was giggling his eyes moving.

Harrison looked at the pretty colors of the room and giggled he reached up to try to touch them but pouted when they moved from his reach. He babbled at his Papa and Bruce grinned at him and Harrison tilted his head and giggled. The goblin said ''When he turns one we can do a blood lineage test'' he looked at Severus and said ''Now to the Bonding'' Severus nodded and he pulled out the stroller and grew it to full sized and Bruce handed Harrison to him and Severus put him inside and Harrison looked at his Daddy and yawned and he closed his eyes.

Severus sat back down and the goblin said ''The easiest would be a blood bond considering he's a muggle''

Severus asked ''Would a blood bond work?''

The goblin said ''We shall see'' he handed Severus the knife and Severus looked at Bruce and they stood.

Bruce said ''What do we have to do''

Severus said ''We cut our hands and put them together afterwards we would be connected.''

Bruce said ''What about the Hulk my blood is…''

The goblin said ''He won't be affected by your illness or whatever you are.'' He had never seen a mundane quite like Bruce before. Bruce looked at him and nodded Severus sliced his hand and Bruce did the same Severus held his hand out and Bruce looked at his hand and connected them Severus raised their hands and interlocked their finger's. Bruce watched in amazement as two blood droplets floated up and they connected. A green and sliver cross appeared with a white jewel in the middle that had green swirls in the middle of it.

Bruce grunted ''I feel calmer all of a sudden''

The goblin said ''The bond will make it impossible for you two to fight each other that has been passed over to your second half also it would seem.''

Severus looked at the cross it floated to Harrison and said child grabbed it from the air and giggled and held onto it. Severus said ''We aren't getting that back''

Harrison giggled and held onto it tighter and Bruce said ''I'm guessing that's a no.''

Severus said ''He performed his first bit of magic though'' he picked up the baby and whispered ''I'm so proud of you Harrison'' Harrison looked at him and grinned and snuggled his head into Severus's chest content with being held. Severus then paid for the bonding and they left Gringotts's and walked out into the lobby and they started to leave when they heard ''Severus.'' Severus spun around and growled when he saw James Potter and the rest of his little party one being Lily Evan's now Potter holding a red haired infant that looked like her and James.


	12. Potter's

Chapter Twelve- Potter's

James Potter looked at the baby in Severus's arm's James walked closer and a muggle stepped in his way. He said ''Don't step any closer'' Harrison babbled and put the cross in his mouth gumming it.

Severus said ''No Harrison don't put that in your mouth'' he took the cross from his mouth and put it back against his chest. Harrison babbled up at him and put his fist to his mouth. Bruce handed him a soother and Harrison took his fist out his mouth and sucked on the soother. Severus put him in the stroller and raised the ward's around it. He said ''James''

James said ''You didn't tell me when he was born Severus I should have been there.''

Severus said ''I was away from England so I couldn't tell you he was born August 5th if you must know.'' James said ''He's younger than Jamie then.''

Severus sneered ''Of course he would be younger than your…'' he breathed out and said ''Oldest child''

Bruce said ''Good job with keeping your cool''

Severus looked at his mate and said ''I'm a Slytherin I don't have problem's keeping my cool Bruce.''

Bruce said ''He could be a Ravenclaw I have read your old Hogwarts a History.''

Severus smirked ''That would be acceptable I suppose.''

James looked at the muggle and said ''Is this the muggle boyfriend?''

Severus said ''He's my mate we just bonded before we came back out into the lobby Bruce James Potter.''

Bruce nodded at him and Dumbledore walked over and said ''Severus my boy…''

Severus said ''Headmaster''

Dumbledore said ''May I'' he gestured towards Harrison.

Severus said ''He doesn't like new people that includes being held by them.''

James said ''Now that we found you, you can come home there is plenty of room at Godric's hallow.''

Severus said ''No I'm staying in America I just became a citizen that includes Harrison it's safer for us here anyway no Deatheater's and no Voldemort I'm not coming back until Harrison can decide on his own.''

James said ''What about my visitation he deserves to get to know me and his older brother Severus we agreed to it.''

Severus said ''You are not taking my son to Britain Potter if you want to see your son then we can meet somewhere neutral Bruce has a cabin in Mexico there isn't a magical community there you won't need permission to enter there.''

James looked at Severus in shock and he nodded and said ''Fine I will agree to that'' Severus nodded.

Dumbledore said ''I still think you two should be under some kind of protection like Lily and James.''

Bruce said ''He doesn't need any protection from you he is safe here.''

Severus put his hand on his shoulder and said ''Take a deep breath Bruce'' he looked at Dumbledore and said ''It's appreciated but no thank you Headmaster Harrison and I are fine here.''

Harrison stared at the other baby in the red-haired lady's arms. Jamie stared at him too with hazel eyes Jamie grinned at him and Harrison babbled at him through the wards on his stroller. Severus was alerted to Harrison's babbles and he looked at his son and picked him up and Harrison babbled at Jamie and Jamie babbled back the four-month-old was in his mother's arms facing them. Harrison tilted his head giggled he reached for Jamie and James walked over to Lily and took Jamie from her and looked at Bruce and Bruce stepped to the side and James finally got close to his youngest son. Jamie looked at his father and James said ''Jamie this is your brother Harry'' Jamie blinked and then went back to babbling to Harrison. James was shocked because Jamie never spoke to Neville when they saw one another.

Harrison yawned and Severus said ''We need to get going we are supposed to go to the book store and some other place's''

James nodded and said ''Owl me the time and place so I can meet you''

Severus said ''I will''

James turned and said ''Come on Lily'' Lily opened her mouth and James said ''We can speak at home.''

That night

Severus looked at his bonded mate and Bruce said ''Are you sure they will play by your rules.''

Severus said ''James will hopefully if they don't then we will do something about it.'' Bruce interlocked their hand's and he nodded and Severus looked at him and said ''How do you feel about this Bruce''

Bruce said ''I trust you and I think that what your doing is the best thing did you see Jamie and Harrison they are best friends.''

Severus nodded and said ''I saw it Harrison really likes him''

Bruce said ''I'm proud of you Severus''

Severus smirked at him and said ''Let's get some sleep.''

Bruce yawned and wrapped an arm around him and said ''Let's.''

In England

James said ''I made an unbreakable vow if I broke it, we would lose everything including my son! I am not going to let Dumbledore try to break the vow Magic always finds a way.'' Lily frowned at him and James looked at Dumbledore and said ''You can leave headmaster thank you for the offer but no thanks.'' He walked up the stairs to put his son to bed. He looked at Jamie and smiled at him and Jamie grinned at his father James tucked him into the crib and waved his wand over to magical mobile it was of lion's and broom's. He said ''Goodnight son'' Jamie babbled at him and closed his eyes then opened them and closed them again. James chuckled and kissed his forehead.

James sat down on the sofa apparently telling Lily and Dumbledore no landed him in the dog house. He said ''I'm a wizard'' he stood up and he went to his office and transformed his desk into a comfortable bed. He made a quill into a pillow and fluffed it up and laid down and sighed today was a good day.


	13. James

Chapter Thirteen- James

Harrison blinked looking at the man who was holding him he had been sleeping and then his daddy had woken him up by getting him dressed and they did a horrible poppy thingy that he hated again and they appeared in a room he had threw up on his daddy and then fell back to sleep and now he was being held by a man with fizzy hair that stuck up all over the place. He smiled at him and Harrison reached up for the things on his face Papa wore them to.

James let Harry take his glasses and looked at Severus who was reading a book on potion's in the corner. He asked ''How do I get them back? I'm blind without them.''

Severus looked up and said ''Don't let him take them'' Severus walked over and grabbed the glasses before Harrison could put them in his mouth. Harrison's eyes widened at his daddy and looked with betrayal. Severus said ''No putting glasses in your mouth'' Harrison babbled at him Severus looked at James smirking. He said ''What.'' James shook his head and put his glasses back on. Harrison's eyes went to his glasses again and Severus said ''I'll make his bottle.''

James said ''I'll do it Lily has a house elf make Jamie's bottles I have never done it before.'' James walked away with Harrison and Severus watched James as he made the bottle. James filled the pot with water and started the oven and Severus watched James as he made the bottle and placed the bottle in the water. James looked at him and said ''I've watched Muggle shows'' Severus nodded and James waved his wand when he took the bottle out of the water to cool it. James put the bottle to Harrison's mouth and Harrison opened his mouth and sucked on the bottle. Harrison looked up at him and placed a small hand on his and closed his eyes.

James watched him sleep and Severus said ''I suppose Harrison likes you''

James nodded and said ''I'm glad he does'' Severus sat with his leg crossed and his chin in his hand watching as James laid Harrison in his bassinet.

Severus asked ''How is England?''

James said ''Voldemort is on the move a lot of Muggles and Muggleborn's have been attacked by the death eater's Voldemort seems to be looking for you''

Severus frowned and said ''I'm not going to join him''

James said ''I know that Severus'' Severus sighed at him James continued rubbing Harrison's stomach and he said ''Dumbledore has brought more people into the order including Molly's twin brothers.'' Severus nodded and James said ''You should come back Severus.''

Severus hissed ''And join Dumbledore's order of the fried chicken's'' James smirked and Severus said ''No thank you I like it here in America I am thinking about opening my own shop I have enough money to do so.''

James nodded and said ''Dumbledore thinks Jamie is the chosen one him or Neville but Neville has a low magic core according to Dumbledore I don't believe that though Harry might be also.''

Severus said ''My son was born in towards the middle of August so he's not the boy who lived he will never be the boy who lived and I wouldn't think that you would want your son to face a man that is 40 years older then you are.''

James said ''I don't want Voldemort to attack either one of my son's! Severus I would never want that.''

Severus said ''I didn't say that you wanted that James''

James sighed and said ''Can we not talk about this please we are in another country let's not talk about Voldemort.'' Severus nodded and James asked ''Are you happy with that guy?''

Severus said ''Yes I am happy with Bruce he treats me better then you did and he loves Harrison.''

James stiffened when he heard that and he whispered ''I'm sorry okay I know that I hurt you just know that I am sorry Severus.''

Severus said ''Thank you James for apologizing I will tell Harrison that you are his father I will not negatively speak about you to him I will not make him hate you I promise.''

James looked at him and smiled and said ''Thank you Severus'' he looked at the sun setting and he sighed and said ''I should go Lily will be sending a howler if I don't, she got that idea from Molly.''

Severus frowned up his face and said ''Yes you should go I would like to keep Harrison asleep for as long as I can into the night he has now gotten into sleeping at night is a no go so I believe I will stay here he hates apperating anywhere.''

James looked grabbed onto his portkey and said ''I will try to bring Jamie next time so he can visit with Harry'' Severus nodded and James said ''Home'' and he was gone with a pop. Severus went back to his book and the basinet followed behind him.

Severus looked at his son sleeping and he smiled softly at him and rubbed the top of his head softly. He mumbled ''Did you have a good day Harrison'' Harrison grinned in his sleep Severus nodded and pulled out a parchment and a quill and started another formula for a potion he wanted to create.

In Britain

Voldemort hissed ''What do you mean you haven't found Snape.''

Peter Pettigrew whimpered ''I'm sorry master Dumbledore called off the search for him I suppose he knows where Snape is but he's not telling us master.''

Voldemort growled ''Leave now!'' and Peter ran out and Voldemort hissed ''Curcio'' at the running man and screams filled the man's doorway. He needed Snape and he was going to find the man he tapped his nails against his throne.

At Hogwarts

Dumbledore was again denied entrance into America to go visit Severus and the baby. Harrison Prince was the Prince heir and Potter heir along with several others. He growled hopefully the boy would come to Hogwarts when he turned 11, he would have to talk to James.

AN

Happy New Year my loves I'm sorry that I haven't updated I just got over a cold I was sick all last week and then the other week I was updating my other stories on AO3 (Username-Crossoversaremylife) so I lost track of time. I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about you guys I would never do that so thank you for your patience. -Slashlover1996


	14. The Attack

Chapter Fourteen- The Attack

James said ''I don't feel right leaving Peter to watch Jamie, Jamie hates him for some reason'' holding the red-haired baby. Jamie looked up at him and grinned happily and James smiled down at him. James had taken Jamie to see Harrison and they had totally hit it off Jamie loved his younger brother.

Flashback

Jamie stared at Harrison looking at the black-haired younger baby 15-month-old stared at 12-month-old Jamie said ''Harry''

James looked at Jamie in shock and Severus looked at the 15-month-old and said ''Is that his first word?''

James shook his head no and said ''His first word was Daddy but he hasn't spoken that much since I told him about Harry but I didn't know he would know who Harry was.''

Jamie grinned and touched his little brother's hand and Harrison giggled and crawled over to his blocks and Jamie stumbled over to the blocks and started to play with them showing Harry while Harry sat on his pamper covered butt. He would put the block's in his mouth and Jamie would scold him in baby language. When it came time to leave Harrison reached out for Jamie and cried when James picked him up to take the portkey home. James bit his lip and Severus said ''It's fine James he will be okay.''

James looked at his son and said ''I'll send you a mirror so they can see one another'' Severus nodded and James said ''Bye Harry Jamie say bye to Harry.'' Jamie whined and waved at his little brother.

Flashback Ends

Lily said ''Jamie hasn't been around him yet he's one of your best friend's I'm sure he can watch a 15-month-old we haven't gone to any order meetings in a while James Hell, we haven't gone out since Jamie was born.''

James sighed and said ''Fine'' and put up his hands in the air. Jamie looked at James from his crib and whined and James kissed his forehead and said ''Daddy loves you Jamie okay'' Jamie babbled up at him and said ''Daddy…love you'' James smiled at him and left the nursey he didn't see the magic thread connect to him and Jamie and it disappeared as James left the bedroom. Jamie cuddled into his pillow he didn't like Peter at all so he was going to sleep so he didn't have to see the fat man.

Peter watched as James and Lily left the house and flooed to Hogwarts he waited ten minutes before he placed his wand on the dark mark on his forearm. He whimpered when Voldemort appeared with a pop in front of him and he said ''My lord I had to wait for them to leave master'' Voldemort sneered at the man and walked passed the rat and into the house and sneered at the Gryffindor red and gold in the house. He walked into the child's room and the boy's light green eyes looked at him and Voldemort hissed ''No one will defeat me child no one.''

He raised his wand and Jamie closed his eyes and cried ''Daddy''

Voldemort hissed ''Avada Kedavra'' the spell hit the child and bounced off a barrier on the child's forehead. Voldemort couldn't dodge in time before the spell came whizzing back at him hitting the wizard and the man turned to ash in front of the crib the magical backlash made the roof cave in.

In America

Bruce and Severus had just moved into their new home they had finally gotten Harrison to sleep in his room in his crib. They were sitting down about to have some calming tea when Harrison screamed bloody murder. Bruce and Severus were up and hurrying to the nursery. Harrison cried out and Severus picked up his baby and Harrison cried and cried and he said ''Ja…'' Severus kissed his head and said ''It's okay sweetie it's just a bad dream'' Harrison babbled ''Daddy.''

Severus hummed softly and rocked him and Severus looked at Bruce and whispered ''Something happened I don't know what but we need to see what Bruce.''

Bruce said ''Send a letter to Sirius and Remus.'' Severus nodded handing the baby to Bruce and going to pick up a piece of parchment and a pen.

In Britain

The wards alerted them at the meeting and James said ''The house was attacked I knew we shouldn't have left'' he went to the Floo and called out Godric's Hallow'' and the Floo wouldn't allow them through. James ran with Sirius behind him and they ran through the front gates of the school and apparated to Godric's Hallow and saw the roof caved in and he gasped ''Jamie oh merlin'' he ran inside the house and saw Peter sniveling in the corner.

Peter looked up and gasped when he saw Sirius point his wand at his face and Sirius hissed ''Your going to die Pettigrew how dare you!''

Peter cried ''It wasn't me I swear You-Know-Who found us'' Sirius kept his wand on him James had ran to Jamie's room Lily and Dumbledore finally arrived with the order. James ran over to his son and picked him up he was crying.

Dumbledore rushed in and said ''Let me check the boy''

James said ''I'm taking him to St. Mungo's.''

He walked past Dumbledore and Lily said ''Wait a minute''

James growled ''Move Lily right now''

Lily moved and James took his son out of the house and apparated to the hospital with his son.

Three hours later

James and Lily along with Dumbledore were waiting for the healer's to check Jamie over and the nurse came from the room and said ''He's fine just a scar it shouldn't hurt him though we found a bit of magic embedded but it's nothing to dangerous we don't think but we want you to bring him back in two weeks other then that he's good to go home.''

James nodded and said ''Can we go in?''

The nurse nodded and James walked into the room and Dumbledore watched the nurse leave and Dumbledore said ''We have to fix James the charms you put on him aren't working we are going to have to add something stronger.''

Lily said ''I don't know what else to try Headmaster.''

Dumbledore said ''I'll find something my dear girl.'' He walked out of the hospital and saw people partying in the streets.


	15. Older and Changing

Chapter Fifteen- Older and Changing

James Potter felt strange he didn't know why but he felt wrong. He looked at his son Jamie was staring up at him grinning and James smiled at him and said ''How about we go see Harry how about that hmm'' he needed to see Severus soon. He stood up and started to pack a diaper bag for Jamie, Jamie grabbed his stuffed snitch that flew around the room. He put the Snitch in his mouth and chew on a wing and James smiled at him and looked around the room they were in Hogwarts until the house could be fixed. He walked down the stairs and towards the doors that lead out of the school when he heard ''James come to my office I would like to have a word.'' James immediately followed it was like his body moved on its own something was wrong and he didn't know why.

Two years later

Harrison blinked up at his daddy when Severus walked in the yard Harrison grinned and said ''Daddy!'' and ran over to him hugging his legs Severus chuckled and said ''Hello my little snake.'' He kissed his head and looked at him and thought about James he hadn't heard from James in two years he had gotten letters from Sirius and Remus telling him about Jamie being the Boy-Who-Lived. Then nothing from them either the first year Harrison had asked about James and Jamie then he just stopped.

Bruce walked out of the house and smiled at Harrison and Harrison squealed ''Papa!'' Bruce had been in the labs for a day doing some type of experiment. Bruce picked him up and kissed his tan cheek and said ''Hello my little one'' Harrison grinned and snickered when Bruce's stubble tickled his cheek. Bruce asked ''Would you like to go to the park?'' Harrison nodded and said ''Yep!'' he jumped down and went to the house to get his backpack with his stuff inside. Severus walked over and Bruce said ''What's wrong?''

Severus said ''I don't know''

Bruce said ''I'm sure whatever it is will be fine'' Severus looked at his mate and nodded.

In Britain

Jamie stared at his father from his corner in the living room. His father Sirius and Remus were over and messing around. Jamie said ''Daddy'' James smiled at his son and went over and picked him up and James said ''So what's going on with you two.''

Remus rubbed his shoulder and said ''Dumbledore has me talking to packs of werewolves.'' Sirius said ''I've been trying to find some artifact that Dumbledore wants to find that is most likely in my house but most of the item's in the house are cursed so it's hard'' James nodded and said ''Lily has us doing interview's with the public we need the money we spent the rest of my trust fund buying this house.'' They had bought a 12-bedroom home in Scotland that they had built by some muggle company it was nice and had muggle invention's inside it had wiped them out but James just couldn't say no to his wife. Jamie said ''Harry Daddy'' James said ''We have to wait until it's time to go get Harry Jamie'' Jamie pouted and then climbed from his father's arms and went to the TV and went back to watching his show on the TV.

3 years later

Six-year-old Peter Parker grinned and looked at his Aunt and Uncle on the picnic blanket he looked and saw a tan skinned long haired boy with a blond-haired man with his hand interlocked with the older man's. He pointed towards the swings and the man nodded and sat on the bench watching him. The black-haired boy ran to the swings and Peter said ''Hi.''

Five-year-old Harrison looked at the older boy on the swings he had blond brown hair that went to his ears he smiled and said ''Hi my name is Harrison.''

The boy smiled back and said ''Peter'' and held out his hand and Harrison took it and there was an electric spark between them it snapped between their hands.

Peter and Harrison stared at one another and Harrison blinked at him and said ''Sorry I didn't mean to shock you.''

Peter said ''I didn't mind it, it didn't hurt'' Harrison grinned at the older boy and Peter said ''I can push you if you want me to'' Harrison grinned and jumped on a free swing.

In Britain

Six-year-old Jamie grinned at the cameras flashing at him showing off his scar for the whole Wizardry world to see. He was in front of his parents in front of their home it was his birthday and they had invited the public to give him gifts and spend the day with him. He loved the attention that he got from defeating Voldemort. He still missed his brother he had asked his dad and mum when he could see Harry and they had just said when he came to Hogwarts. Jamie couldn't wait until he went to Hogwarts. He looked at his best friend Ron in the front of the crowd with his family Ginny was standing next to her mother hiding and watching him. Jamie grinned and Ginny squeaked and went back to hiding he mumbled ''Weird.''

4 years later

Bruce frowned at the red head that had him in a house in India he said ''What do you want?''

Natasha Romanova placed a hand on her gun and said ''Shield wants you to come in Director Fury would like to have a word with you.''

Bruce said ''Well I'm not coming with you I have things to do important things here to do''

He stood up and Natasha said ''Your surrounded we can't let you leave''

Bruce said ''Yeah right'' he walked to the front door and opened it and saw agents with weapon's pointed at him and Bruce growled and spun around and Natasha drew her weapon. With fear in her eyes and Bruce growled softly and said ''Fine I'll go with you'' he walked out and everyone backed away with their guns still raised.

With Severus

Severus sat up in their bedroom Bruce had gone to Calcutta in India to help people in need there. He looked and saw Harrison looking at him the long haired 10-year-old was clutching their bonding necklace in his hand. He said ''There's something wrong with Papa I can feel it.''

Severus said ''Come on then little snake let's find Papa.'' Harrison nodded and Severus packed his wand and grabbed his bag with his potion's. Harrison grabbed a backpack with his books and things inside. Severus went into his magical core and searched for his mate and found him. He took Harrison's hand and said ''Hold onto me tightly block your mind so I won't lose you'' Harrison nodded and they were gone from their home with a small pop.


	16. Avenger's

Chapter Sixteen- The Avenger's

Bruce stared at the man in between the Shield agents the man smirked at him and Bruce took off his glasses his eyes narrowing slightly this. All the man did was smile at him he went back to his work trying to ignore the feeling that something big was about to happen.

Loki walked into the cage they would be keeping him inside the door's slid closed and the lock engaged he turned just as Fury started to talk Fury said ''In case it unclear if you try to escape if you so much as scratch that glass'' he hit a button and Loki looked through the glass and saw the bottom of the ship start to open and air whooshed by. Fury continued ''It's a 30 thousand feet drop down in a steel metal deathtrap. Get the picture.''

Loki smiled and waved his arms and said ''It's an impressive cage'' he looked around and said ''I don't think it was built for me through'' he looked at the camera in the cell and smirked. Bruce closed his fist and then looked at the group.

Fury said ''Built for something a lot stronger than you.'' Loki smirked and said ''Oh I've heard a mindless beast that makes play that he's still a man.'' He looked away from the camera and into Fury's eye ''How desperate are you?'' he pauses and continues ''To call on such lost creatures to defend you.''

Fury said ''How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war You steal a force you can't hope to control.''

Loki laughed at that and said ''Oh and you can control it''

Fury ignored it and continued ''You talk about Peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate.''

Loki chuckled and said ''Ooh'' he smirked and said ''It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power unlimited power in your grasp'' he smirked ''And for what a warm light for all of mankind to share'' he looked at the camera again knowing that they were listening to his every word. ''And then to be reminded of what real power is.''

Fury said ''Well let me know if real power wants something to read or something.'' He walked away from the prisoner and down the steps leading out of the chamber where Loki was being housed.

Bruce was feeling giddy all of a sudden ''He really start's to grow on you doesn't he.'' He could feel Severus coming he just knew it and the Hulk could feel it as well the giant beast started to purr in the back of his mind.

Steve said ''Loki's going to drag this out so what's his play?'' He looked at Thor and asked ''Thor what is his play?''

Thor said ''He has an army called the Chitauri they are not from Asgard nor any world known.'' He started to go back towards the table and continued and said ''He means to lead them against your people and they will win him the earth for the Tesseract I believe.''

Steve said ''An army? From outer space?''

Bruce said ''So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.''

Thor said ''Selvig''

Bruce said ''He's an astrophysicist.''

Thor said ''He's a friend.''

Natasha said ''Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.''

Steve said ''I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.''

Bruce said ''I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.''

Thor said ''Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's still my brother.''

Natasha said ''He killed eighty people in two days.''

Thor said ''He's adopted.''

Bruce asked ''Iridium, why do they need the Iridium for?'' he paced back and forth

Tony Stark walked in with Coulson and said ''It's a stabilizing agent.'' And he stopped and said to Coulson ''I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive.'' He then continued his answer to Bruce ''Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.'' He patted Thor on the arm ''No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing.'' The back to Bruce referring to the Iridium ''Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.'' He looked at the crew and said ''Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails.'' He pointed and said ''That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.'' covering his eye, looks around and asks ''How does Fury do this?''

Agent Maria Hill answers ''He turns.''

Tony looks around the monitors and places a BUTTON SIZE HACKING IMPLANT under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing. Tony said ''Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.

Agent Hill says ''When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?''

Tony hummed ''Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?''

Steve asks ''Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?''

Bruce answers '' He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.

Tony looked at him and said ''Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.''

Bruce said ''Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.''

Tony smirks and walked over and said ''Finally, someone who speaks English.'' Holding out his hand for Bruce to shake.

Steve mutter's ''Is that what just happened?'' Tony and Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

Tony grinned and said ''It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.''

Bruce said ''Thanks I think.''

Fury walks in and said ''Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.''

Bruce shook and everyone looked at the man and there was a pop and a black-haired man stood to the side of Bruce and Bruce said ''Severus.''

Severus frowned and said ''Are you okay Harry woke up and said that you were in trouble'' he looks him over and frowned ''You don't seem to be hurt'' Severus looks and guns were pointed at him. He sneered at them and Bruce stood in front of Severus and growled ''Lower your weapons right now.''

Fury slowly raised his hands and the crew and the other's lowered their weapon's slowly. Severus purred ''I love when you get all protective luv but it wasn't necessary.'' He looked and said ''Harrison'' he looked around and said ''Harry.''

Harrison heard a whisper ''Little one'' he started to walk past all the guards to the voice it was calling to him. He ended up in a big room with a pod it was the size of when his Papa changed into Papa Hulk. He stepped up the stairs and stood in front of a man inside the cage the man looked at him and said ''Aren't you a pretty little human no not a human well not fully'' he squatted in front of the child and asked ''You have magic don't you?''

Harrison tilted his head and nodded and he stared into his eyes and whispered ''You're not evil are you'' Loki's eyes widened Harrison said ''Your being controlled also.'' Loki stepped away and Harrison touched the glass and Loki watched as the door opened and the boy stepped in.

Severus was freaking out and Tony said ''Um there's a tiny child in the cage with reindeer games.''

Everyone looked at the screen and Severus said ''Harrison!'' Bruce took off Severus and the other's ran after him. Severus said ''Who is that? Bruce.''

Bruce said ''He's dangerous Severus.''

AN

Don't hate me lol I'm going to update again today.


	17. Harrison and James

Chapter Seventeen- Harrison and James

Earlier

_Fury slowly raised his hands and the crew and the other's lowered their weapon's slowly. Severus purred ''I love when you get all protective luv but it wasn't necessary.'' He looked and said ''Harrison'' he looked around and said ''Harry.'' _

_Harrison heard a whisper ''Little one'' he started to walk past all the guards to the voice it was calling to him. He ended up in a big room with a pod it was the size of when his Papa changed into Papa Hulk. He stepped up the stairs and stood in front of a man inside the cage the man looked at him and said ''Aren't you a pretty little human no not a human well not fully'' he squatted in front of the child and asked ''You have magic don't you?'' _

_Harrison tilted his head and nodded and he stared into his eyes and whispered ''You're not evil are you'' Loki's eyes widened Harrison said ''Your being controlled also.'' Loki stepped away and Harrison touched the glass and Loki watched as the door opened and the boy stepped in._

_Severus was freaking out and Tony said ''Um there's a tiny child in the cage with reindeer games.'' _

_Everyone looked at the screen and Severus said ''Harrison!'' Bruce took off Severus and the other's ran after him. Severus said ''Who is that? Bruce.'' _

_Bruce said ''He's dangerous Severus.''_

…_._

Harrison stepped inside the cage and looked at the man his eyes were green but then they glowed blue for a moment Loki went to grab him and Harrison was picked up Harrison blinked and looked at his Papa who was holding him breathing heavily. He grinned and said ''Papa!'' Bruce backed out of the room and the doors shut again Loki stood in the middle of the cell just staring at the boy in shock.

Bruce said ''What happened Harrison?'' Harrison looked into his eyes and Bruce's face was slowly turning green.

The group went for their weapon's Severus walked through and stepped behind Harrison and said ''Take a calming draught Bruce Harrison is fine'' he reached into his bag and handed the vial to Bruce and Bruce took the vial and drank the potion down in one gulp. The green went away from his face and Bruce smiled at Severus and Severus walked to the glass and stared at Loki and hissed ''Come near my son again you will be begging for the hulk once I'm done with you.'' He looked at his son and said ''Come on Harrison'' and held out his hand and Harrison took it and Bruce walked behind his family.

Fury said ''Who are you and what the hell just happened?''

Severus sneered at the black man and said ''I'm Bruce's husband this is our son Harrison'' Harrison grinned happily and Severus looked at him and said ''Now my little snake what happened.''

Harrison blinked and the whole room looked at him and Harrison said ''I waited outside the room like you told me Daddy but then there was a whispering sound in my head I walked past several people but I don't think they saw me I don't know how but I ended up with the man he asked me if I had magic like him and I nodded and then.'' He frowned softly and said ''I don't remember anything after that I know I ended up inside with him. The voice was nice it was his voice.''

Severus looked at Bruce and Bruce said ''Stay away from him Harrison okay he's dangerous'' Harrison opened his mouth and Bruce said ''Do you understand Harrison?''

Harrison nodded and whispered ''Okay Papa''

Severus said ''I need to get in touch with our government come on I need to get permission to tell anyone about what we are if I don't then your minds will be wiped.'' He stood up and held out his hand and said ''Come on my little snake.''

Harrison said ''Can I stay with Papa?'' Severus looked at Bruce and Bruce said ''He can stay''

He looked at Fury and Fury looked at the small child and said ''Fine if he can keep Banner calm then'' he nodded.

Severus said ''Be good no messing with stuff'' Harrison lifted his hand to his forehead said ''Yes Daddy'' Severus looked at Harrison and handed the boy two vials of calming draught he would ask Bruce about where his went to when he came back.

Tony stared at the kid sitting at a desk with his legs swinging back and forth while he tinkered with machine that Bruce had given him Bruce had also given him tools so he could take it apart and put it back together. Tony said ''It doesn't say in your file that you have a kid and a husband.''

Bruce looked over at him and said ''I met Severus two years after I became the Hulk, I changed my appearance but I also went as Bruce Banner to throw off Shield so they thought they were still following up on me.'' Tony looked at the man with respect Bruce looked at him and smirked and he looked at Harrison. Harrison had his tongue to the side of his mouth concentrating on his project lost in his own little world.

England

Sirius walked into James's office and James smiled at his friend it didn't quite reach his eyes and Sirius said ''James are you okay?''

James sighed and said ''I don't know what's wrong with me Sirius I'm exhausted all the time I don't know what's going on with me.''

Sirius frowned and said ''Maybe you should head to Gringotts I don't think it's normal for you to be looking this sickly.''

James looked at his brother and said ''I think I will go see the goblins and I also gotten letters from Saint Mungo's the letter I keep getting keeps telling me to bring in Jamie to see a dark magic healer.''

Sirius said ''You need to take Jamie right away.''

James nodded and said ''I will promise''

Sirius nodded and said ''I'll see you later Amelia is working us to death I swear''

James chuckled ''I have the day off thankfully.''

10-year-old Jamie looked up and saw his father walking into his room and said ''Dad''

James said ''Come on Jamie I have to take you to the healer's and then we are going by Gringotts.'' Jamie nodded he was about to turn 11 years old he could finally go to Hogwarts and he would see his brother. They would be in Gryffindor together James smiled at his son. They went to the living room and to the fireplace and called out ''Saint Mungo's.''

Cristiana Black looked up when she saw James Potter and Jamie Potter enter the lobby from the Floo she wasn't in any relation to Sirius Black she was a muggle born witch. She stood up and said ''Mr. Potter it's good to see you again.''

James frowned softly and said ''We have met before''

Cristiana said ''We have Mr. Potter I was Jamie's nurse on the night he was attacked you don't remember''

James frowned softly trying to remember and he said ''No I'm sorry I don't''

Cristiana said ''That's fine sir I just wanted to Jamie in here to see a dark magic Healer she can see you now'' James nodded and Cristiana led the man and his son to the Dark Curse's Ward.

An hour later

James sat there while his son was sleeping from having a Horcrux removed from his head. When the healer was done, he reached out and touched his son's hair and kissed his forehead. Jamie groaned ''Dad'' James whispered ''Your okay Jamie your just fine now'' Jamie looked at his dad and whimpered his head hurt. The healer gave him some Pain reliver. James couldn't believe that he forgot about the night after Voldemort attacked what else had he forgotten. He needed to go to the goblins but first he needed to take care of Jamie. He had a feeling Dumbledore and Lily were the cause of his missing memory he would find out soon.


	18. Gringotts and Spying

Chapter Eighteen- Gringotts and Spying

James Potter walked into Gringotts his son next to him the boy still had some baby fat on him James walked over to the goblin and said ''I need an inheritance test done on myself''

The goblin grunted and nodded and said ''Go straight down that hallway.''

James followed the goblin's instructions. James walked into the Potter's family goblin's office and the goblin looked up and said ''You aren't lord Potter…''

The man interrupted the goblin and said ''I know that I know that Harrison's the Potter Heir I just need to know if I'm on any potion's or have I had anything done too me.''

The goblin sat up straighter and looked at the man and nodded stiffly and pulled out a piece of paper and a clear potion the goblin put a single drop on the paper and the paper soaked in the potion and he said ''Three drops of Mr. Potter.'' James made a cut on his finger with his wand and dropped three drops then healed his finger. Jamie watched awed as the blood formed words on the paper.

James Charlaus Potter

Mother- Dortha Potter nee Black

Father- Charles William Potter

Wife- Lily Rose Potter nee Evan's

Children- James Albus Potter (Lupin Heir), Harrison Eileen Prince-Banner (Heir Potter)

No Lordships or Heirships Previously Lord Potter Disowned then reinstated by Severus Prince father of Heir Potter.

Potion's- Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evan's

Memory Alteration's done by Albus Dumbledore

James Potter looked at the paper in shock and he said ''I want the Potion's to be taken out of my system and do you have anything so I can tell if I'm about to take any potion's.''

The Goblin's said ''I can give you a store that has those types of item's it's in Knockturn alley Mr. Potter.''

James said ''I'll go anywhere to find me and my son something to protect ourselves.''

The goblin nodded and gave him the paper with the store's name and said ''Come to the purging room and we will have the Loyalty Potion's cleared from your system.''

James nodded and said ''Stay here Jamie'' Jamie nodded and sat on the sofa in the office and opened a quidditch book his Godfather gave him. James had named Remus Black-Lupin as his godfather his godmother was Molly Weasley Lily had named her as his godmother.

Three hours later

Lily Potter looked up and saw James entering with Jamie following James said ''Go on to your room Jamie.''

Jamie nodded and said ''Okay Dad'' he ran off to his room to find something to do he might see if the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles was on, he enjoyed watching that show. His new chain necklace around his neck glittered in the sunlight. Jamie didn't know why his dad had gotten him a necklace it was like a chain so it wasn't girly on anything that was good his father was the only one who could take it off until he reached Hogwarts then he would be able to take it off when he was in the shower or anything like that.

James Potter said ''I went to Gringotts today after I had Jamie cleared of a Horcrux at Saint Mungo's he doesn't have that blasted scar anymore.''

Lily spit out her tea and said ''What?''

James said ''Careful Lily your beginning to sound like you wanted our son to fight Voldemort if he comes back now that the Horcrux is gone the Prophecy is null and void that mean's he won't have to fight him that's good right.''

Lily looked at her husband something changed again James moved his robes and she saw a chain on his wrist it had runes on it. James looked where she was looking and he said ''This is a bracelet that will warn me if I'm around any type of potion's it will heat up so you and Dumbledore won't be drugging me anymore. If you ever try to again so help me I will devoice you so fast and take Jamie away you will be in the poor house I will make sure of it.''

Lily said ''I won't do it ever again I promise I'm sorry.''

James frowned at her and said ''Good next week I'm going to see Harrison I haven't seen him in a while I hope he remembers me I know you had something to do with me not visiting Harry.''

Lily sat down and said ''I don't like you near Severus you can't leave me James for him.''

James said ''I won't leave you for Severus, Severus hates me he has a soulmate already I'm just there to see my son nothing else I want Harry to go to Hogwarts with his brother now that might not happen because I haven't been there when he was growing up.''

Lily said ''I'm…''

James said ''Don't say you're sorry you did this you ruined my relationship with my son for your own gain I'm spending the night at Sirius's place and Jamie if he wants to can come with me I need some time away from you.'' He stood up and went to their bedroom to pack an overnight bag.

In America

Harrison sneezed and he looked around he looked at his father and Bruce said ''Are you getting sick Harrison.''

Harrison said ''I think someone's talking about me'' and shrugged.

Bruce rubbed his head and said ''Put in your headphones Harrison'' Harrison nodded and put in his earbuds. He looked and saw the blond-haired man walk in and Tony and his Papa started talking. Harrison went back to taking apart an iPhone Tony had given him Harrison tilted his head and thought what would happen if I added magic to this. He sent a tiny bit of his magic to the phone and an electric current went though the phone and he yelped and grinned. He then went back to work happily trying to fix the damage.

While Harrison's tinkering

Bruce continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Tony looks at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.

Bruce sighed and said ''The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process.

Tony said ''If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops.'' He takes out his toys Bruce watches in amazement.

Bruce said ''All I packed was a tooth brush.''

Tony said ''You know, you should come by StarkTower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land.''

Bruce said ''Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem.'' Sure, he lived in New York but he had glamour's on and a whole pack of calming Draughts with him. He looked when Harrison yelped and then he grinned and went back to tinkering.

He jumped when he was shocked and Steve came in and said ''Are you crazy no offence!'' looking at Bruce.

Tony must have shocked him he said ''I'm fine it will take much more then a shock to get me angry.''

Tony pouted and said ''You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.''

Steve frowned and said ''And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.''

Tony said ''You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't

he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.''

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked ''You think Fury's hiding something?''

Tony nodded and said ''He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets.'' He points to Banner and said ''It's bugging him too, isn't it?''

Bruce stuttered the words ''Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...''

Steve said ''Doctor? A beat.''

Bruce asked ''A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.''

Steve nodded and said ''I heard it.''

Bruce pointed to Tony ''Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Tony didn't post that all over the news.''

Steve said ''The Stark Tower? That big ugly'' Tony gives him a look ''Uh building in New York?'' Steve sighs and said ''Okay just get back to work please we will find out what's going on just look for the cube please.''

Tony and Bruce nodded and watched as he left, he rubbed Harrison's head as he left and Harrison looked up at the man and grinned and jumped down and asked ''Can I come?''

Steve looks at Bruce and Bruce nodded and said ''Yeah you can go.'' Harrison put his new toy down and followed behind the solider the doors to the lab shut behind them.

Harrison said ''Where are we going Cap?''

Steve said ''We are going to spy on the spies while your dad and Tony are using computer's we are going to do it hands on.'' Harrison grinned and followed the man.


	19. Papa Hulk

Chapter Nineteen- Papa Hulk

Steve and Harry walked to a closed door and Steve used his strength to open the doors and Harry slipped through followed by Steve. Harry walked over to some crates and Steve walks over and opens the steel crate. Angry, he looks behind him and looks back into the crate. The crate is filled with a lot of Hydra Weapons. Harry tilted his head and said ''Are those weapon's Steve'' Steve nodded and said ''Very bad ones.'' He picked up the crate and said ''Come on little one let's go'' Harrison nodded and followed behind Steve.

With Loki

Loki looked up at the camera he knew his brother was watching him. He frowned softly and then looked when he heard someone entering the room where his chamber was located. He watched the red head enter the room and she came up the stairs. He sneered and said ''So you are here to act as a friend and I would cooperate.''

Natasha said ''I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton''

Loki said ''I'd say I've expanded his mind.''

Natasha asked ''And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?''

Loki asked ''Is this love, Agent Romanoff?''

Natasha said Love is for children. I owe him a debt.

Loki sits down and said ''Tell me''

Natasha pulls up a chair and sits in front of his cage she said ''Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call.''

Loki said ''And what will you do if I vow to spare him?''

With Severus

Severus looked at the Auror in front of him he was looking over the file for Shield and shook his head and said ''I don't want them knowing about our world Mr. Prince-Banner''

Severus said ''We don't know if we can wipe the super human's minds, I would like Fury to know how about we make an unbreakable bond with Fury so he won't be able to tell anyone about us.''

The Auror nodded and said ''I will put in for the forms and then I will find a spell for Muggle's to keep them quiet about our world.'' Severus nodded and a tea cup floated over and refilled his tea cup the sugar and milk floated over and fixed the tea how Severus wanted it.

With Loki

Natasha ''I won't let you out.''

Loki laughs ''Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?''

Natasha said ''Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was.''

Loki asked ''What is it you want?''

Natasha said ''It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.''

Loki sneered and said ''Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? SÃO Paulo's? The Hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? he stood up and sneered and said ''This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... Pathetic''

Loki screams ''You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!'' Loki slams his fists against his cell, making Natasha flinch. Loki continues yelling his eyes turning a darker blue as he keeps yelling ''I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!''

Natasha turns around, walks away from Loki, disgusted. She whispered ''You're a monster.''

Loki laughs ''No, you brought the monster.''

Natasha stops crying and she turned and said ''So, Banner... that's your play.'' She walks out Loki's shocked eyes watched her leave the room.

Steve and Harry walked into the room Tony asked Fury ''What's phase two?''

Steve dropped the weapon's and said ''Phase two is that they are going to use the Tesseract to create weapon's'' Harrison felt something was about to happen he walked over to his father and hid behind Bruce, Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at him and smiled softly down at him and said ''Go on back to the room where you guys found me I'll be there soon love'' Harrison nodded slowly and ran out of the room.

Harrison sat down in a chair and put in his headphones and bobbed his head to his music with his eyes closed twenty minutes later the plane shook and Harrison opened his eyes and looked and people were panicking and running around Harrison took out his headphones and there was a roar. He ran out of the room and followed the sounds of crashing and gun fire and saw Papa Hulk fighting Thor he cried ''Papa!''

Hulk turned and looked at him and Thor said ''Tiny one I would stay back if I were you.''

Harrison walked over slowly and Hulk's eyes locked onto his and he grunted ''Little one'' Hulk reached down and Harrison touched his finger and held onto the large green finger and Harrison giggled and said ''Hi Papa Hulk it's been a long time since you've been out'' Hulk grunted and picked him up with one hand and his skin started changing but then a shot rang out and the windows in the hanger shattered and Hulk held Harrison to his chest and Harrison screamed Hulk went insane with one hand covering his child Harrison curled up in a ball and Hulk growled and jumped out of the window and Harrison stuck to his father's chest while Hulk destroyed the plane that shot at them. Harrison was scared he looked up at Hulk and Hulk growled ''Harry safe Hulk keep safe.'' Harrison snuggled his head into his arm and they fell threw the sky Harrison closed his eyes tightly.

Severus felt a burning in his chest and he said ''Harrison!'' he looked at the Auror and said ''Something's happening.''

The Auror said ''Go we will meet you after we have the paperwork done and the clearance.'' Severus nodded and left the building pulling on his magical core and apparated to where his son and mate were.

Hulk crashed landed and jumped once he landed and crashed into an empty barn and he opened his hand and saw Harrison with his eyes closed and he grunted ''Harry okay'' Harrison opened his eyes and smiled up at him and Hulk grunted rubbing his tiny head with a finger softly and then put him down and changed back into his naked human form.

Severus appeared beside them and Severus said ''Harry'' Harrison looked at his daddy and hugged him and Severus put clothes on his mate and Severus said ''What happened my little snake?''


	20. After the Battle

Chapter Twenty- After the Battle

Harrison walked over to the shackled god Loki was shackled to the ground and his face was muzzled as well. Bruce walked in with the other avenger's and headed over to Harrison to stop him. Severus stepped out of the shadows and shook his head no and Bruce stopped and watched Harrison go to the shackled god. Harrison touched the god's face and the muzzle fell off his face and Loki said ''What…'' Harrison's hands started to glow and Loki went still and the avengers watched as blue magic flowed from Loki's chest and into Harrison's hand. Harrison frowned at the blue magic and shook it off like it was water the magic disappeared.

Loki said ''You freed me''

Harrison grinned and said ''I knew you were being controlled your eyes had blue in them when you used your magic.'' Thor and the avengers hadn't noticed that when they were fighting. Harrison looked at his parents and then looked at Thor and asked ''Is Loki going to be hurt?''

Thor looked at the small boy and said ''He still needs to answer for his crimes before earth but I will tell father about the mind control I will make sure he won't be punished to much little one.''

Harrison grinned and nodded and turned to Loki and Loki whispered ''Thank you little one'' Harrison grinned and hugged the bound magic user. Loki's cheeks turned red and he grumbled ''Okay enough with the hugging''

Harrison said ''Okay'' he ran to his Dad's and Bruce picked him up and Harrison said ''Bye Loki bye Thor.'' He watched as they disappeared with the cube. Harrison asked ''Are we going home now?''

Severus said ''Of course my little prince.''

Harrison grinned and said ''Yay''

Two weeks later

Severus heard Jarvis say ''Mr. Prince there's a man here to see you and young Harrison his name is James Potter.''

Bruce stiffened and Tony and the other's looked and Tony said ''James Potter who is that?''

Severus said ''He's Harrison's other father'' he said ''I'll meet him downstairs.''

James looked at the huge building he had finally gotten clearance to enter the United states to visit his son after two weeks of haggling fighting both the British Magical ministry because of Dumbledore and American Magical ministry he looked at the place his son was living in it had a huge A on the side of the building. Jamie looked at the building in awe they walked inside and a huge muggle was sitting at a desk. The muggle said ''Name and reason why you're here.''

James said ''James Potter I need to see Severus Prince.''

The man picked up the phone and then waited and put the phone down and said ''Mr. Prince will be down in a few minutes.''

They sat down in the chairs and waited James was nervous would Severus believe him when would he let him see Harrison he was scared. There was a ding and James stood up when he saw Severus walk out the man was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans his hair was up and out of his face. Severus sneered at him and James said ''Hear me out please Severus it's not my fault please.''

Severus closed his mouth and Jamie hid behind his father Severus looked at Jamie with his eyes wide he said ''You have grown up Jamie'' Jamie looked at his father Jamie looked like a mini James except with red hair.

James said ''Jamie do you remember Severus he's Harry's other father.''

Jamie nodded slowly and said ''Hello''

Severus said ''Hello Jamie''

Jamie asked ''Where's Harry can I see him?''

Severus said ''He's at school right now Jamie I'm sorry.'' Jamie pouted and nodded and Severus said ''Happy will you take Jamie to the arcade upstairs I will bring him back down once I'm done talking with James.''

Happy said ''Come on kid'' Jamie looked at his father and James said ''Go on.''

Jamie followed the huge muggle into the elevator and the door shut and Severus sat down and said ''Go on then.''

With Harrison

Harry blinked at the new boy in front of the class Harrison had just arrived himself about a week ago. The boy had curly brown blond hair the boy looked up and met his eyes and he smiled shyly and Harry looked away and the teacher put said boy beside him the boy said ''My name is Peter'' Harry smiled and said ''Harrison.''

Back with James

James looked at his ex and Severus said ''So your telling me Dumbledore and Lily drugged you''

James nodded and said ''Dumbledore placed memory charms on me I was going to keep visiting Harry but somehow they drugged me and performed memory alterations on me.''

He pulled out the paper from Gringotts Severus looked over the paperwork and said ''You want to be in Harry's life now James he's ten years old Bruce has been his other father.'' James gripped his pants and Severus sighed and said ''I will reintroduce you and Jamie to him he can decide what he wants to call you when he arrives back home from school.''

Five hours later

Jamie was hanging out with the avengers when the elevator doors opened and Harrison ran in and said ''Daddy! Papa I'm home and an eagle swooped down and landed on my shoulder when I came home.'' He looked at the kid that was there talking with Steve. He tilted his head and Jamie stood up and walked over and stood in front of him and Harrison asked ''Who are you?''

James Potter Severus and Bruce came into the room. Bruce looked at everyone and Steve said ''We will just give you some privacy then'' the other's left the room to their rooms and floors.

James looked at his son and Harry was beautiful his eyes watered when he realized he had missed out on everything. Jamie looked at him and Severus and Severus nodded and Jamie said ''I'm your older half-brother Jamie''

Harrison's eyes widened and he looked at Severus and said ''I told you about James Potter when you were younger, he's your other father Bruce adopted you as his when your father stopped coming around.''

Harrison looked at James and Jamie and then James again and asked ''Why are you here now?''

James walked over and squatted in front of him and said ''My wife she was jealous and she did something bad to me and made me forget about you and your daddy well I didn't forget it just made me change and I'm sorry I wanted to keep coming to see you when you were a baby but the last time I brought Jamie Lily my wife she did something to me when I came home that's why I stopped coming to see you.''

He put Harrison's hands in his and Harrison stared into the man's hazel eyes and then hugged him and then pulled back and said ''Can I call you Father I call Papa, Papa and Daddy, Daddy so I can't call you one of those.''

James smiled and nodded and said ''Of course you can Bambi''

Harrison said ''Bambi I like it'' and James smiled and hugged him again he looked at his dad's and then ran over to his brother and smiled at him.

Jamie put out his hand and said ''My name is James too but I prefer Jamie''

Harrison said ''My name is Harrison you can call me Harry if you want'' Jamie pulled his brother to his chest and Harrison yelped and laughed at the taller boy. He then ran over to his dad's and said ''Look I have a letter''

Severus took it and he smiled and said ''It looks like you've been accepted to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'' Harrison's eyes widened and he grinned and said ''Can I go please!''

Severus looked at Bruce and said ''You can but we need to talk with the professors I don't want you to miss muggle school.''

Bruce said ''I'll help you write to them come on princess'' he picked him up

Jamie asked ''Can I come to?'' Bruce smiled at the boy and nodded and Jamie followed behind his brother and his brother's stepfather.

James said ''So he's not going to Hogwarts''

Severus said ''I don't want him going there James maybe when he's older he can transfer that way he will experience Hogwarts.'' James nodded in understanding he wanted his son to go to Hogwarts but he was on thin ice with Severus as it was so he didn't push.


	21. First Year

Chapter Twenty-One-First Year

The great hall watched as Jamie Potter sat on the stool in front the teacher's table Lily and James Potter were sitting up there with the other teachers. His Mum Lily Potter was the professor in Charms for 1st 2nd and 3rd years while professor Flitwick would be the professors for 4th 5th 6th and 7th years his dad James Potter was going to be the flying coach James worked as a part time Auror. James was on the edge of his seat waiting the hat yelled ''Gryffindor!'' James clapped along with the others. James looked at his father and grinned and went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron.

The next morning

Jamie walked down to the great hall and sat next to Ron who was halfway sleeping until the food appeared. Hermione Granger sat across from them the mail came in and Jamie rubbed Hermes the white male snowy owl's feathers. A beautiful spot bellied eagle owl she was black and white flew in and the owl had a medium sized package the owl landed in front of Jamie and dropped the package. The owl then preceded to land into Jamie's hair and preen the boy's hair. Hermes hooted and the owl made a huffing sound and looked away. Jamie opened the package James walked down and Jamie looked at the strange device and he said ''Um what's this dad?''

Hermione said ''It's a cellphone they don't work here''

A voice said ''Hey Jamie'' a hologram form of Harry appeared he grinned at him and Jamie almost dropped the phone in shock he grinned at him.

Jamie asked ''What is this?''

Harry hummed ''I'm been playing with runes and crystals''

Jamie looked and saw a small crystal on the top of the phone and he said ''What does it do?''

Harry said ''It allows Uncle Tony's Stark phones to work in the magical world this is pair is the first one to be created my teachers are very proud of my work. Uncle Tony allowed me to use some of his phones to try it out I wanted you to have the first one so we can talk.'' Jamie said ''Wicked''

Harry grinned and said ''Hi Father''

James grinned and said ''Hey Harry, where are you?''

Harry said ''My school llvermorny I'm already in my third year they advanced me I have Photograph memory so everything I see is stuck in my brain so they moved me to challenge me so I wouldn't be bored.''

James smiled at him and Harry yelped ''I have to go!''

A voice yelled ''Harrison Prince what have you done now!''

Harry squeaked ''Nothing Mrs. Harmony I swear!'' the phone cut off.

That evening

Severus's eye twitched and he stared at his son the 11-year-old long-haired boy rubbed his head and said ''I love you Daddy''

Severus hissed ''Apparently pranking is in your genes!''

Tony said ''What did he do?''

Severus said ''He turned the whole school into an amusement park''

Tony's eyes widened and he whined ''Really and I missed it!'' Severus sneered at Tony and Tony gulped and said ''I'm just going to go play with Jarvis's mainframe'' he ran off.

Bruce said ''Oh come on Sev he didn't hurt anyone''

Harrison nodded and said ''I would never promise''

Severus sighed and looked at his son and said ''Your grounded for the weekend No homework no books and no tinkering''

Harrison looked at his dad like he had just murdered someone he squeaked ''Daddy!''

Severus said ''End of the conversation little snake''

Harrison sighed and ran off and Bruce looked at Severus and said ''What is this about?''

Severus sighed ''Why does he have to be so much like James''

Bruce hummed ''He's not like James he's like you more''

Severus sighed and put his fingers on his nose and said ''He's still grounded''

Bruce smirked and said ''Of course.''

Severus walked into Harry's room and said ''If you're going to prank don't get caught my little snake your still grounded since you did get caught this time.'' Harrison looked up and grinned at him.

October 31st

Jamie looked up when Professor Quirrell ran into the great hall and screamed ''Troll in the dungeons Troll in the dungeons just thought you should know'' and fainted. Everyone started to freak out then he looked around and saw Hermione missing Ron had been an absolute Arse to Hermione and made the girl cry. He said ''Ron Hermione is missing! We have to find her she doesn't know about the troll.'' Ron nodded and they slipped away from the others and no one noticed they had wondered away. They run down corridors. They start running down a hall when they stop, because there is a grunting noise and a large shadow on the wall.

Ron whispered ''I think the troll's left the dungeon'' they peer out to see a large, ugly troll walk by into a bathroom the girl's bathroom.

Jamie said ''It's going into the Girl's Bathroom!'' In the bathroom, Hermione emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she sees something. The troll is standing there. Hermione backs up, into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Hermione screams Jamie says ''Hurry up Ron!'' Jamie and Ron come bursting in.

Jamie doesn't remember much he can hear his heartbeat racing he hears himself shout out to Hermione to move and then he sees his parents McGonagall and Quirrell at the door James and Lily run over to him and Lily cried ''Jamie are you okay.''

Jamie nods and he said ''We were going to tell Hermione about the troll and then it came into the girl's bathroom.''

Lily and James looked at the 11-year-old he was scared McGonagall said ''For your foolishness Five points from Gryffindor but since you did save your fellow classmate Five points to each of you two'' James said ''Come on Jamie''

Jamie followed his parents and Lily said ''You are grounded for two weekends James Albus Potter!'' Jamie nodded looking ashamed he had scared his parents he deserved the punishment.

At the end of the year

Jamie opened his eyes and saw his parents and groaned and said ''Mum Dad he was trying to take the stone I had to stop him''

James said ''I don't want you involved in this Voldemort business Jamie!''

Jamie looked down and said ''Okay Dad'' Lily opened her mouth but then closed it when James looked at her and Dumbledore came in and Jamie looked at him and James said ''Jamie needs his rest Dumbledore please go.'' Dumbledore looked at James and nodded and said ''We will speak later my boy'' James said ''No you won't I told Jamie he's staying out of it and he will be staying out of whatever Voldemort is doing.'' He put the blankets over his son and kissed his forehead and Jamie yawned and fell back to sleep.


End file.
